The beginning
by jordinajamaica
Summary: Post SOOH. It's my first fanfic. Please review it! Sorry for the possible language mistakes. I don't owe anything! Danny and Lindsay fic!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe that Danny was there. He traveled near 2000 miles to see her, to be with her when she most needed him and all that after she had rejected him a few months ago.

From what she heard, Danny had changed a lot since she had arrived at New York. At least that was what Stella and Hawkes always told her. Danny had a reputation involving his love life, he'd always been a ladies man, never had a relationship that lasted more than 4 months, and he had confessed several times that he had never been in love. But this time was different. She couldn't imagine a boy traveling that far just for a little crush.

But there he was, standing in the midle of a courtroom in Bozeman giving her all the strenght she need to carry on and finish her statment.

When the jury left to deliverate she approached him. She was really nervous and she was only able to smile until she noticed that he was nervous too. Fortunately he spoke first.

"Hey Montana, how ya doin'?"

She smiled. She had been away from New York only for a month but she missed that accent, the grin in his face every time he called her Montana, he missed him.

"I'm fine." She was really nervous. She could hear her voice trembling when she asked "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something while the jury is meeting?"

" Montana, you know me too well!"

They both smiled and got out of the court. Neither of them spoke during the walk to the dinner. Danny was admiring the views of the small city. It looked so different from New York, and all that calm seemed to help him cool down his nerves. When they entered the dinner Lindsay guided him to a table near the window.

" So, what's good here? I didn't ate anything on the flight and I'm starving! I guess that they are no baggles?" Said Danny smiling.

" Sorry Messer, you'll have to eat our famous buffalo burgers although the pancakes are really good." She replied smiling.

He couldn't believe how much he had missed her calling him Messer. He missed her smile, her beautiful eyes, he had missed her so much these past days. He could barely sleep thinking of her, thinking if she was all right, if she was thinking of him...

"So pancakes then! And I could use some coffee too!"

"Ok then. Pancakes and coffee for 2, please."

They both reminded in silence until the waitress came back with their food. Then Lindsay spoke.

" Danny, can I ask you something?" Without letting him answer she asked " What are you doing here?"

" Look, Montana, I know you asked me for space but I was loosing my mind in the city, I couldn't think in anything else that wasn't you and what you were going through here all alone. Stella told me that your family could not travel to be with you and I just...you know, followed my instincts and I came here... But If you want me to leave I can. No big deal, I will not be upset, or-"

She suddenly interrupted him " I don't want you to leave!" She said almost shouting. All the dinner turned around to stare at them. She blushed and started eating her pancakes. He just smiled. Their tense silence was interrupted for her phone. She answered it nervous.

"Lindsay Monroe. Oh yes, yes. I'm coming. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Danny was staring at her with curiosity. " It was the lawyer. The jury has a veredict. I have to go back to court."

"I'm comming with you." Said Danny. Lindsay nodded. " Lets go!" And with tat he paid the breakfast.

When they arrived at the courtroom her lawyer told her to sat down. She was really nervous and he was more worried about her every second. Suddenly, Lindsay took his hand on hers, while the blonde woman stood up to give the veredict. He answered her action with a litle squeeze.

" ...guilty of murder..." She couldn't hear anything else. She heave a sigh of relief and Danny did the same. She let her head repose on his shoulder. After a few seconds the courtroom was nearly empty and he stood up needing to hug her, so he did. When they broke away, he turned to leave the room but she was holding her hand again, this time making him stop and pulling him towards her. He was surprised but when she took his other hand he knew what was going to happen. Her smile and her eyes were completely pure and fulls of peace and appreciation. She pulled him closer and her confidence increased when she saw him smiling too. They were only 2 inches apart when a flash blinded them. They turned their heads to the focus of light and they could see a group of journalist running in their direction asking Lindsay questions. Without letting go of her hand he guided her out the court to a safe place. He didn't knew where he was going and he stopped when he was sure nobody was following them. Lindsay began to laugh and Danny stared at her confused.

"What's so funny, Monroe?"

"Have you noticed where we are? You are not very subtle, Messer!"

He looked more confused than before, and started to look around when he noticed where they were. The place was called Comfort Inn and it was and hotel of course. Danny began to turn red and she started laughing again. And then she added:

"Come on. Let's go in." His face turned into a intense red colour. He could not believe what was she saying. Before he could open his mouth to say something she added " I have a room here and I want to get all my things before I go visit my parents."

Danny looked at her and began to laugh too. He was quite relieved although he could not think in anything else that wasn't kissing the gorgeous woman that was in front of him. He decided to talk to have his mouth ocupied, maybe this way he would be able to think clearly again.

"So you are leaving to your parent's?"

"Yes. They live about a 200 miles from here. I'm going to rent a car to get there." She could see him confused, and she decided to talk seriously with him. " Danny, I have my flight back to New York tomorrow night and you have to go to the lab or Mac will kill you. I really don't know how you managed to have today free but I'm sure they will need you tomorrow there. I'm not telling you to go. I really wish you could stay but I have to visit my parents and I don't think our relationship is ready for the meeting the parents moment, right?"

"Ok, Montana. I understand your statement and it's true that Mac needs me there. I'm going to call a cab and leave to the airport."

"No. I'll drive you there. Is the least I can do. You traveled 2000 miles to be here and can't drive 15 to the airport? That's not fair!"

"You know what's not fair? I've traveled for the first time to Montana and I'm leaving without seeing anything except the court. You owe me tour!"

"That's a deal. Next time we fly here I will show you Montana entirely." She said grinning.

Danny couldn't do anything but laugh. The litle word game she used and the smile she was showing made him feel the luckiest man on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owe any of the characters although in most of my dreams Danny is mine!:D

They left the hotel only half an hour later. While Lindsay was packing Danny explained her all the cases he had worked during the last month.

During the ride to the airport Lindsay showed Danny the most beautiful views from Bozeman. Suddenly, she stopped the car near a farm. Lindsay left the car and Danny followed her.

"Hey Montana. Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something. Come on Messer don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you" Said Lindsay grinning.

They walked 5 minutes and then she pointed in the direction of a field next to them. Danny could see a wonderful view of that field with the wind moving the crop.

"See Messer? Don't you think now a wheat field view can win any other sighting?" Said laughing remembering the day they worked in the case with the mermaid.

"I have to agree with you, Montana. This view is amazing and specially because you are here with me." And with that he approached her from behind and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly. She felt really comfortable with his arms around her and he could not resist smelling his hair. They reminded watching the view in the same position for a few minutes.

"Messer, we must keep going or you are gonna miss your plane." She said reluctanly pulling apart from him.

"Yeah. Let's go!" He agreed grabing her hand.

They walked back to the car hand in hand without saying a word. The rest of the ride was silent too. They arrived only 10 minutes before the departure time so they had to run to find the gate. When they arrived there they were waiting for him.

"Are you Mr. Messer? The plane is going to leave; you have to hurry up!" Said the flight assistant.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming" Answered Danny. " Montana, I have to leave." But he didn't move.

"Yeah, I know. But I think you have to leave my hand or you would not be able climb on the plane!" Said her with a smile.

But he didn't move. "Look, I don't want to leave. I want to be here with you. I can stay in a hotel while you visit your parents and we can go back to New York together tomorrow."

"Danny, I really want you to stay but you can't. Mac needs you back at New York and... I will be fine. It's only a day! Tomorrow I'll be back."

"Yes, it's true. If tomorrow morning I'm not at the lab Mac is gonna fire me."

"Sir, we need to hurry up." Said the flight assistant.

"Yes. I'm comming. Montana, promise me something: That you'll call me tomorrow when you know at what time your flight arrives to the city. I'll come to the airport to pick you up, and if you are too tired to go out to have dinner I'll cook you something."

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon. And know leave or this flight assistant is going to kill me for making the flight depart late!"

As a goodbye he hugged her, cupped his face and kissed her forehead tenderly. Then he left running throught the aisle that lead him to the plane.

She stayed there some minutes, watching him leave, with a huge smile in her face. She could only think in meeting him again the next day.

What do you think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't owe anything, only Danny in my dreams!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's flight was great although he had an annoying dentist sit next to him in the plane. He could only think in the gorgeous woman he left in the airport. He flight 5 hours to see her when he hadn't slept in the last 36 hours just to be with her if she needed him. He followed his instincts and the results tell him to do it again! She nearly kissed him and then they shared some really nice moments. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he couldn't believe he hasn't done it yet. He has been waiting so much for that moment to arrive that one more day wouldn't kill anybody, or would it? He spent all the journey back to NY thinking what would happen if he jumped from the plane or if when he reached JFK bought another plane ticket and flew back to Montana. Fourtunately his common sense acted and now he was at his apartment in Manhattan with a beer in his hand trying to concentrate in the baseball match but really thinking in what he was going to cook for her the next night. He decided to call his mom to ask her for advice.

"Hey Mama, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure darling, is everything ok, son?" Said Laura Messer.

"Yeah ma, better than anytime before. Do you remember that girl from the lab, Lindsay?

"The one you call Montana and you talk about her all the time? Yes I can remember her" Said Laura laughing.

"So tomorrow I have to cook dinner for her and I wanted to ask you for a recipe. I will make tiramisu as a desert but I don't know what else offer to her" He was really concerned and her mother is gonna know that.

"Danny, do you want me to cook? I can let the food at your place before you arrive and you only will have to heat it."

"Thanks Mama, I will really appreciate that and Montana too, probably! But what are you going to cook?"

"I don't know it yet but I will call you when everything is ready. You are a good cook, Danny, I taught you! And now go to sleep you sound really tired!

"I am Mama. Call me tomorrow! I love you"

"I love you too, son"

Danny decided to follow his mother's advice and he went to bed, just wishing to dream about his Montana one more night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lindsay drove the 200 miles up to Denton, his parents litle town, smiling. She wanted to visit her family but at the same time she wanted to go back to New York, the place that was now his home and the place where her handsome co-worker was waiting for her.

When she arrived to their parents farm. Her mother was cooking and her father and her younger brother were sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer talking. When they saw her they hugged her, gave her a beer and asked about the trial. They sat for dinner and after 2 hours talking Lindsay felt really tired and went to bed. The next day is going to be really long day just wanting for the dinner with Danny to arrive.

She woke up at 10 am and when she reached the kitchen she found a mom from her mother telling her that all the family will be waiting her at 12'30pm at the town restaurant to have lunch with her. She realised she was home alone and with nothing to do or to worry about so she decided to call Danny to tell her arrival time.

"Messer" He sounded tired.

"Hey Danny, it's me Lindsay"

"Hey Montana, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine, thanks and I slept really well, better than you I guess for your voice. Are you all right, is everything ok?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's just that Mac called at 4 am so I only slept about 5 hours and I needed a lot more to be 100 again."

"But you will be going home soon, right? I mean you've been waiting for 6 hours now, only 4 more hours and you can rest, right?"

"I'm not sure about that, Montana. That case is quite complicated and we are short of personal. Changing the subject at what time do you arrive?"

"Danny, don't worry about me. I can take a cab at the airport. I don't want you to fall sleep and have an accident for my fault."

"Hey, I'm good! I can drive! And my mom just called me to tell me what is she doing to cook for tonight's dinner so don't even think about cancelling the dinner"

"I wasn't thinking in cancelling anything. I can catch a cab and go to your place and have dinner there, with you. This way you don't have to drive and you can rest."

"I have to admit that you are smart, Montana. Ok! You win. I will wait you at my place. I will be there at 7 pm. At what time will you arrive?"

"My plane is supposed to land at 7pm so I guess I can be at your place by 7'45pm, that's ok?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll be waiting you"

"Ok. See you later. And try to have some rest"

" See ya, Linds" and he hang the phone.

Linds? Has he just called her for her name? Well, not exactly her name but that was a progress! Although she had to confess that he was beggining to love her nickname. She couldn't do anything but smile. She was going to have dinner at Danny's place that night. Suddenly she realised tha she hadn't waxed her legs for a few weeks. What if their first date ended in bed? She had thought about that so many times that now wanted their first time together to be perfect. She run to the town shop to buy some wax. She wanted to be prepared, and with the effect that Danny had over her, the possibilities of something to happen were high.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!! I promise to post the next one really soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac made Danny stay at the lab until they solved the case. Fourtunately the impacience and the need to see her gave him a great idea and the crime was solved at 7pm. His ride home was interrupted for 15 minutes because of and accident in Lexington Avenue. He arrived home at 7:30 pm really nervous and praying for her mother to have cleaned the mess in his apartment. She was going to be there in less than 15 minutes and he wanted to take a shower, clear all the mess and let everything ready before her arrival. When he entered his house his worries cooled down. His wonderful mother cleaned and prepared everything. He would have to call her later. The only thing left to do was the shower and decide what he was going to wear. He was quick on the first, and at that moment he was deciding which t-shirt wear the green or the white one when he heard a knock on the door. His urge to see her made him run to the door wearing only a pair of jeans. When he opened the door Lindsay's face was priceless.

"WAW Messer, that's a good welcome!" and after that she put her hands in his shirtless chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I bought beer in my way here" Said entering at his apartment.

Danny, then, realised that he was half naked. He grabbed the beer she was holding, put it in the fridge and run to his bedroom. "Make yourself confortable I'm going to put something on me".

"The white one" said a voice from the living room. He obbeyed her immediately. When he went out her room he found her siting on the marble of his open kitchen with a beer on her hand. He stoped to admire that wonderful image. He couldn't move. In that moment he realised that in some way she belonged to that place, that he didn't want her to be far away from him never again, and for a man like Danny Messer, that was scary at first but great then.

"Hey Danny, do you want a beer" He rested where he was without saying a word."What are you looking at?"

He didn't respond. He only approach at her and said:

"I'm looking at you"

He then placed his hands cupping Lindsay face. She was smiling and her brown eyes were looking directly to his blue ones. They were inches apart when she began to laugh wildly. He pulled apart and looked at her with a confused look.

"Sorry Danny, it's my phone I have it in vibration mode and I am very ticklish" She paused and looked to the identification "I have to take it, It's Mac" she said lowering her voice with the phone vibrating on her hand.

He lowered his voice too and said "But he can not hear you until you answer the phone, Montana" She rolled her eyes and he added "Go to my room to talk,if you want. I'll be here heating the food"

And she went to his room feeling his eyes on her.

"Hey Mac. How are you?" Lindsay said finally answering her phone.

"Hey Lindsay. I'm fine, thanks. Stella told me you were arriving this afternoon."

"Yes. My plane landed at 7"

"I know promised tomorrow free but I need you. I'm sorry. For the moment everything is quiet. I'll call you if there's anything, ok?"

"It's ok, Mac, don't worry. See you tomorrow"

"See ya, and try to rest a litle bit, returning to work after some time off can be stressful"

"I will. Bye" said rolling her eyes again and she hang the phone. She was now looking at a photo on Danny's night table. It was from all the team the night they went to the bar to celebrate that Flack was out of the hospital. She had a copy at her apartment, but this one was different. Danny was looking at her with goofy eyes and she was smiling to him. She saw another photo inside one book that was on the night table. The curiosity won the self control and he opened the book. It was a photo of her staring at some piece of evidence.The only thing she could do at that moment was smile

Danny heard the conversation with Mac end but Lindsay remind in the bedroom. He went there half worried half curious to found Lindsay smiling.

"Hey. What are you smiling at?"

"The photo. I haven't seen that one. When did you take it"

"Oh." He could sense how his cheeks were beggining to change to a very intense red colour. "That was the day I asked you to marry me"

Lindsay looked confused for a moment and then she aded:

"The football player case"

"You remember?" Said Danny quite surprised.

"Of course I do" said Lindsay offended.

"Don't be mad at me, Montana. Think about the positive part of that thing. How many people can say that they have a photo of the day someone proposed to them?"

"Not many, I guess" Said her smiling.

"If you want you can keep it. I have more..." She looked at him mad but he then added " Just kidding! Can we go to eat now, please. I spent lot of time cooking and I'm starving here"

"I like the place where the photo was" And she left the photo inside the book again" Wasn't your mom the one that cooked" Said smiling

"Well, technically yeah, but I asked her to do it!"

They both laughed and went to the living room. He could only think about the other photos he had from her well hidden in different places of his room. She could only think about the photo she had in her night table, Danny the day he asked her to marry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think???Review please!! I promise the next one soon. I have something planned for the dinner and the after-party!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny made Lindsay sit on the chair of the dinning table while he was finishing to serve what his mother had cooked. He served her a glass of wine. Chianti he said.

"So, what are we going to eat, Danny"

"My mother decided to deligh us with a goat cheese salad and as the main course a vegetables and mushrooms lasagna."

"Waw! I'm impressed that you even know how to heat and serve all this!" Said Lindsay laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't make fun of me! Next time we have dinner I'll cook and then you could say that you are impressed"

"So it's gonna be a next time, Messer? You are too optimistic. Because I've only accepted to have dinner with you because you seemed so desperate..." Said Lindsay grinning.

"Slow down, Montana. You better behave tonight or I will punish you without desert" He looked at her grinning. When he could see her cheeks burning he added "and I make the best tiramisu you have ever tasted so you are gonna regret it" And he began to laugh.

She rolled her eyes and he told her "Can we start eating now? Are you going to be a good girl, Montana?"

"Oh Messer, we can eat now but I can't promise anything about being a good girl" Said Lindsay looking at him mysteriously.

After an awkward silence, Danny asked:

"What Mac wanted before?"

"Just tell me that tomorrow I have to work. He promised me the day off but he says he needs me!"

"Well that's good because I have to work too. So there's a chance we work together tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be great."

They continued eating the wonderful food Laura Messer cooked. When it was tiramisu's time Danny sugested that they could have it in the couch, so they moved there.

"Oh my god, Danny. That tiramisu is really great! Now I'm impressed!"

"And you haven't tried my Linguini al pesto yet!"

They both began to laugh. He was and looked really tired but Lindsay looked really beautiful with her hair in a pony tail, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. The truth was that in Danny's eyes she always looked beautiful. The big bag near the entrance door told him that she went directly from the airport to his apartment, that she wanted to see him soon too. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he couldn't listen what she was telling him. He suddenly hear Lindsay increase her voice and wave her hand in front of his face.

"Danny, are you listening to me?"

"No, I mean, yeah, of course, it's just that..."

"Yeah I know." She interrupted him. Was she thinking in kissing him as he was thinking in kissing her?

"You know?" said Danny quite confused.

"Yeah. You are really tired. I'll better leave you and let you sleep..." and she began to stand up and walk to the door when Danny grabbed her hand and make her turn around. He then put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

" You interrupted me when I was going to say that you are so damn beautiful that I couldn't think or focus in anything else but kissing you"

He pulled her even closer and kissed her. It started really sweet and tenderly. She then placed her hands one in the back of his head and the other one in his back. When he felt her hands on him he deepened the kiss as she did the same. After several seconds they pulled apart breathing heavily. She rested her head in his chest and hugged him tightly. They rested like this for some minutes. He pulled apart and told her:

"Why don't we go back to the couch. We can watch the movie I rented"

He could only think in kissing her again. Their first kiss had been awesome. She was so sweet and passionate at the same time. But he knew that after all they've been in the last months he wasn't going to spoilt everything with trying to accelerate the things between them. She nodded and he guided her to the sofa. She sat down and contemplated Danny while he was looking for the movie. He was a great kisser. He was been able to make her feel her legs tremble and if it wasn't because he was holding her tight she was sure she would have fallen.

He sat in the couch next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer ending with her head reposing in his chest and he kissed her forehead. Some minutes later he noticed that his respiration and his heart had decreased his rythm. He was asleep. She then stand up trying not to wake him up. When she was putting on her coat he heard a voice just behind her. He sounded sleepy.

"Hey, Montana. Where are you going?"

"Home. You need to sleep and so do I."

"Sleep here, with me"

" I can't, Danny. I need to rest. Mac is going to call me tomorrow morning and I haven't even been at my place since I left one month ago."

"I promise you will rest. We are just going to sleep, together, but just sleep." He grabbed her hands.

"Danny..." She looked at his eyes begging her to stay.

"I will not try anything. I promise. We both have to work tomorrow. Just sleep. Please. I don't want you to leave."

After a few seconds of him looking her with puppy eyes, she said "Ok but..."

"Anything you want!" said Danny interrupting her.

" But" She continued "You will have to lend me something to sleep because I forget my pyjamas at Montana"

"No problem. You can choose anything you want"

"How about on of those white t-shirts you always wear under your shirts?"

The mental image of Lindsay in one of his white shirts made him doubt about if he would be able to maintain the promise he made her some seconds before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? They will sleep ONLY? Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny guided her to his bedroom. He gave her one of his t-shirts and told her where the bathroom was. When she left the room he began to undress himself.

"Danny" said her voice coming for the bathroom "I'm gonna need some shorts too"

"I'm sorry, Montana but I only have one pair clean, so one of the two of us wil have to sleep with a pair of boxers!" Said Danny laughing.

"It's ok. Give me what you don't want to wear" and she opened the the bathroom door wearing only the white t-shirt and her undies. Danny was shirtless and was holding a pair of boxers and a pair shorts one on each hand. He just could stare at her grining and speachless. She looked really gorgeous. He was just about to broke her promise of not trying to do anything when she added laughing "Come on Danny. What is gonna be: the shorts or the boxers?"

"Boxers" was the unique word he was able to pronounce.

"I knew it. Men always had that fantasy of a girl wearing their underwear, but I have confess that it's comfortable" and she closed the door again.

At that moment Danny knew that this was going to be really long night.

She went out of the bathroom and Danny wasn't in the bedroom. She went to the living room and found him wearing only the pair of shorts looking for something in the fridge. He was so incredibly hot that she knew that she will not be able to sleep a lot that night.

"Hey Messer. Have you lost something?"

He turned around and saw her staring at him smiling wearing his boxers and his t-shirt. He was not going to sleep a single minute.

"I was quite thirsty. I'm looking for cold water. Do you want some?"

"No thanks." She observed him drinking and then she added "Are you ready, Danny?"

He nodded and they went back to the bedroom. They stoped at the edge of the bed.

"So..." said Danny.

"So..."said Lindsay. "Which side do you prefer?"

"No way, Montana. You are my guest. You choose"

"Ok then. From our actual point view I want the right one"

"Ok! Deal!"

They split up, they reach their respective bed side at the same time, sat there and then they lie down. He then turn around and looked at her who had done the same.

"Are you comfortable, Montana? Do you want another pilow? Another blanket? Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I need you to shut up" and she then kissed him passionately. He responded with his tongue playing with hers. Some seconds later he pulled apart suddenly.

"Montana, I can't believe what I'm going to say but, we have to stop" She looked at him with puppy eyes "and you have to stop looking at me like this or..."

"Or what, Danny?" Said Lindsay smiling.

"Or I will have to break my promise" Said Danny seriously.

"Oooook. You win. I was just playing with you." Said Lindsay laughing.

"I know. You are cruel, Montana!" And with that he pulled her closer hugging her and making her head repose on his chest. And he kissed her forehead. "Let's sleep a litle, ok, Montana?

"Ok. Good nigth, Danny" and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Good night, Montana" and he kissed her on the lips too.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

He woke up with a hard noise. He looked at his watch on his night talbe. 5:07 am. He turned around and realised that he was alone in the bed. Then another noise. He left the bed in a hurry and run to the kitchen. He found Lindsay there, on the floor cursing on a saucepan.

"Are you ok, Montana?" Said Danny laughing and he lend her a hand to help her stand up.

"I'm ok" He was looking at her laughing "and stop laughing, I was just trying to cook you breakfast." Said her upset.

"Let me help you?" Said Danny trying not to laugh.

"NO! I want to cook you breakfast! Go to have a shower!!" Said Lindsay pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Ok, ok." He then grab her hands placed them on her back and kissed her. " Good Morning, Montana"

"Good morning, Danny" She said looking at him directly at his eyes, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the kisses description. I don't have enough English vocabulary to do it better! Review please!!:D


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny came out of the shower he saw Lindsay settling the table. She was no longer wearing his boxers and his t-shirt but a pair of jeans from hers and his Giants t-shirt.

"Hey Montana, that smells really good!"

"Come here. We need to talk"

Danny stood where he was confused and really scared. He knew that when a woman tells that you need to talk always means bad news. Lindsay looked at him and began to laugh.

"It's not that 'we need to talk' thing you are thinking, Messer! I just want to know what have you told the others from the team!"

Danny sighed and sat on the table. " God Montana, you really scared me!"

Lindsay looked at him smiling and said "So, what have you told them. They know you came to Montana?"

"No. Mac send me home because..." He looked at her. He couldn't tell her why Mac gave him a day off, not now."Well, it doesn't matter why, right? And gave me the day off so I came to Montana and you know the rest of the story! Yesterday I barely talked with anybody so I think nobody knows"

"So, if somebody asks where you were while you were at Montana with me..."

"For the others I was at my mom's house in Staten Island." He didn't know how but he succeeded in not to telling her why he had that day free.

"Ok. So nothing happened between you and me, then?"

"Of course something happened between you and me but it's just not the moment to tell the world that we are..." He stoped there. He didn't really know what their were.

"That we are...Together, friends with privileges, a couple maybe?" Said her with a threatening look.

"WAW! Slow down, Montana. I don't know what we are and I think you don't know it either. Right?" Said Danny trying to cool her down.

"Right" and she began to laugh. "It's just so funny to see you panic that way! I wish I had taken you a photo when I said couple!!"

"Well it's not funny for me" He was really upset.

"Look" She then sat on his lap and placed her arms around his neck. "I don't know what we are and I think we will have to wait some time until we can define this situation. But I want to be with you, how did you said it? Oh yeah! Spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks, some laughs, right?"

"JA JA JA. Not funny, again. You hurt me then, remember?"

"I know.I didn't meant to do it... And I promise I will not do it again" and with that she kissed him, first tenderly then more passionately. Suddenly she pulled apart and added "I have to go now" and she stood up.

"What? Why?"

"I need to go to my place before Mac calls me and I'm sure he is going to do it. I need to take a shower and change my clothes."

"You can take a shower here and...well seeing that you are wearing my sweater you don't need more clothes..."

"Very funny Danny, but how does me in a Giants t-shirt with 'Messer' written on the back fits in our plan of not telling anybody nothing about us?" said her placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh..I didn't thought about that..." Said Danny playing with his back head hair.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Enjoy your breakfast"

"I'm sure I will" Said Danny approaching at her grinning.

"Danny I have to leave, my cab is waiting." Said Lindsay begging.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I understand. See you later, ok?" he was still moving in her direction looking at her directly on her eyes. His look was pure desire.

" Yeah..." She was looking at him too now.

Uncounciously Lindsay moved in his direction too. They were now a few inches apart and they couldn't resist the attraction between them. They melt in a very intense and full of lust kiss. Her hands were on his back hugging him tightly while his arms were around her waist and one of his hands was traveling down to her butt.

_RING. RING. RING_. The door bell was ringing. They pulled apart and Lindsay answered. It was the taxi driver that was waiting for her.

"I have to go now" said Lindsay.

"I know. I just hope that you didn't have to leave..."

"Yeah, me too. But Mac..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Well, I begin my shift at 8 am so I guess by 6pm I will be out from the lab. Do you want to do something then? Maybe go out to have dinner some place?"

"Yes, that would be great. I'll call you later" She then gave him a kiss on his cheek and left.

He rested there a few seconds thinking in that kiss, the one the taxi driver interrupted. He then remembered that she had cooked for him. He sat back on the table and started eating the pancakes she had prepared. They tasted great, but after that kiss from his sweet Montana probably even burned had tasted good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think??? Next chapter : ADOWAR! Review please!!:D


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9 am when Lindsay's cell phone rang. She was taking a litle nap and her ringtone wake her up.

"Lindsay Monroe" said still sleepy.

"Oh shit! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry" said a male voice.

"Danny? Is that you? I told you I will call you later..."

"Yes, I know but Mac told me to call you. We have a DB in a restaurant near your place"

"Oh. I wish you called for something else that wasn't a dead guy!"

"Yeah, me too Montana but Flack is already there and I will leave now from the lab. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, it's not necessary, I can be there in 5 minutes. I will begin taking photos."

"Ok then. See you there in 15"

When Danny arrived at the restaurant Flack told him the story of the dead cook. When they reached the wine cellar Danny saw Lindsay there taking photos. They only exchanged a look and continued with what they were doing. After a few jokes about wine and beer Flack left and they continued processing the scene. They barely talk to each other because they were focused in their work. They left the restaurant and went back to the lab. The rode was quite silent Lindsay was thinking in what happened in that wine cellar: He called her 'Lindsay'. It wasn't the first time he did that but maybe the 3rd in all the 2 years since they met! She was trying to found a ratinal explanation to that when he asked her:

"Are you all right, Montana? You seem quite distracted"

"Just thinking in..." she paused to think what tell him "in what we found. It's my first case since I left and I don't want to forget anything"

"You are doing great, don't worry"

She looked at him. He was smiling. He turned his head to look at her for a moment and added:

"We arrived! The wonderful lab we work! Ready to see everybody again?"

"Yes. The truth is that I've really missed you all a lot. I talked with Stella some times but it's not the same!"

They left the car on the garage and brought back all the bags to the lab. Adam help them with some evidence. At lunch time they left the lab again to go to talk with the owner of the cockroach. Danny was the one distracted now. She missed him, well, him an the rest of her co-workers but she missed him. They were now walking near a park and he could only think in grabbing her hand. They went back to the lab and after several hours they had a suspect. It was late night when they left the lab but the case was solved. A stupid fan of cockroaches killed the cook. They went to a litle restaurant near Lindsay place to have dinner.

"Danny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot"

"Why did Mac give you the day off? I mean the day you came to Montana. This morning you didn't want to tell me but..."

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you that if you tell me why you were distracted in the car this morning, deal?"

"You didn't buy the story about trying to not forget anything..." He shook his head and she added "Ok. Deal, but you go first"

"But before you had to promise me that you are not going to laugh"

"Ok, I'll try not to laugh" Lindsay said smiling.

"Ok. Since you left to Montana I was worried about you. I didn't know nothing from you and that didn't let me sleep. As the day of your declaration went closer it all went worse, I couldn't do anything that wasn't thinking of you, so I began to make double shifts to think in something else and to be really tired to sleep. But it didn't work. The first day you gave your statement I had a double shift and a trial over my shoulders and when Stella told me she talked to you and you don't seemed the same, I exploded. I began to imagine you in the lab and I acted as a complete jackass with Mac, I was being so stupid that he decided to send me home to have some rest. And as you know, I flew to Montana and you know how it ends!"

Lindsay was looking at him half smiling. She couldn't believe what he just told her. She just stood up and kiss him. When they pulled apart he said:

"Waw, Montana, that was great..." After a short pause he added "Well, now it's your turn, why were you so distracted?

"Well, it's just a silly thing."

"Come on, Montana. I'm waiting"

"It's just that...that...this morning in the cellar you called me Lindsay" said her embarrassed.

"It's your name, no?" said Danny smiling.

"Yes, but you know how many times you called me Lindsay since we met? You always call me Montana, Monroe sometimes. The other day you called me Linds and this morning Lindsay. It's like the 4th time you call me by my name in 2 years!"

"WAW. I didn't noticed...I'll try to call you Lindsay from now on. I'm sorry."

"NO! I mean, I like Montana. When you call me Montana I feel good, it's something you invented for me, this month I was out I missed my stupid nickname. You calling me Montana makes me feel special, loved..." with that she felt her cheeks burn. She could not look at him. She was too embarrassed. He approach her and kissed her softly at the lips.

"Montana then..." said Danny resting his forehead on hers.

They left the restaurant hand in hand. When they arrived to her doorway he stoped.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked quite embarrassed.

"I want, I really want, believe me but we need to rest. It's been a long day and you are still tired from the voyage."

"You can just sleep with me, like we did last night."

"No. I can't promise I will not try anything again. If I have to be honest I didn't know how I resisted the tempation yesterday. I think it would be better if I go home." Said Danny nervously.

Lindsay was looking at him smiling.

"Ok. Can I kiss you at least?" said Lindsay still smiling

" No if I kiss you first!"

He passed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on the back of his neck. He kissed her tenderly, playing with her lips until she pulled apart.

"Good night Danny" she said looking directly at his piercing blue eyes.

"Good night Montana" said Danny kissing her forehead.

He looked her reach the elevator and then he left to his car. The next morning was going to see her, but he was sure he will miss her that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry boring and long chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!:D


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anyhting, only Danny in my dreams!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 2 weeks they barely see each other. They had difficult cases and all the Clay Dobson story with Mac didn't let them many free time. Lindsay was all time at the lab and Danny was at the field so they only spent together short moments. Moreover they couldn't spent time together out of work. They were working different shifts. Mac's situation wasn't good for the team and they, all together, spent some nights and free time talking about that at the bar. They managed to be alone only once when they were at the bar and because Flack was gone to call somebody and Stella and Hawkes just left. They decided to play pool although the only think they wanted to do was kiss but there was too much people around even Flack. For that, when Danny told Lindsay that he just bought a pool table and invited her to try it out she couldn't say no.

This day Lindsay ended her shift at 17 pm but Danny didn't get out from the lab until 20 pm so they acorded to meet at Danny's place at 21 pm. She arrived a litle earlier with Chinese food on her hands. She looked gorgeous with a black t-shirt that let a litle to the imagination. Danny was looking incredibly sexy with the green t-shirt. That was one of her favourites because it let admire the perfect body of the sexy man. It had been so much time since they last kiss that they feel quite awkward together. She managed to kiss him on the cheek but not without making both of them blush.

They spent most time of the dinner talking about the big drugs case Flack solved that day. After the desert they decided to play pool. They still felt uncomfortable around each other, so Danny decided that a few tequila shots would help them. After 3 pool games and lots of tequila's shots they were laughing a lot and Lindsay decided to bet $100. She then asked him for the money flirting with him. When he told her she would have to wait she told him to pay her now or think of something better and then he kissed her. That was all he wanted to do all the night but that was the ideal moment to do it. All the nerves and weirdness of that night were left apart and the need to be in each other arms win. The 2 weeks since they last kiss made their lust and desire increase even more now that they were together. She removed his shirt and felt his muscles and his hot skin. He then removed her sweater and her black shirt. She hugged him and he began to kiss her neck and collarbone. The contact of their skins made her shiver. They were sompletely lost in their lust that they couldn't even reach the bed that was only a few feets away. He lifted her and made her sat on the pool table. He continued kissing her neck while his hands were caressing her back. She hugged him even tighter and she began to play with his ear lobe with her tongue. He pulled apart to look at her directly at her eyes. Without breaking the eye contact, he pushed her softly until they were both lying on the pool table. He then kissed her on the lips. Not a passionate kiss nor a lust kiss. What Danny give her was pure love. She responded him with the same feeling. When they pulled apart they both blushed. After a few seconds he kissed her cheek, then her chin, her collarbone, her chest and her belly. She unziped his trousers and he did the same with hers. They were only on their underwear. He was staring at her:

"God, Montana, you are so beautiful..." She just kiss him one and another time.

Danny woke up by the sun getting in through his window. Did all been dream? He looked around and discovered the sweet Lindsay sleeping with her head over his chest. He then realised that they were on the pool table. He decided to wake her up. He needed to talk to her just to finally believe what had happened. After a few words he said he was glad of what happened and she said she was too. She felt asleep again with her head on his chest. He had promised her to wake her up and she trust him completely.

Danny stood up without waking Lindsay up. He wanted her to rest, to give her some time. So he decided to swap their shifts. He took a quick shower and grabbed from his closed the first shirt he found. He left a note to her and prepared her breakfast. Just a cereal box and a Giants cup. He then stole one of his neighbours daisies and put it on a vase with water near the breakfast.

Lindsay wake up some hours later. Her back was beginnig to ache. A pool table was not the best place to sleep but it had been really comfortable during the past night. She noticed that she was alone in the apartment, like in her dream. The watch marked 10:37 am. She was supposed to begin her shift at 9 am! She looked for her clothes and found all of them in a chair and she supposed that Danny had placed them there. She got dressed quickly cursing on Danny for not waking her up when she found the note in the kitchen's blackboard. It was really sweet. She could do anything but smile. She rolled her eyes and when she turn around she saw the daisy and the breakfast. She smelled the beautiful flower and a wave of memories from last night came to her head. She decided to go to her place and take a shower and then go to the lab to have lunch with him. She wanted to see him, she needed to see him. Last night had been the most wonderful one in her life and she needed to tell him that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe I let m imagination fgo too far??? Snow Day all the way!! Review please!!:D


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His fingers were broken. After he fixed them with his t-shirt he still could feel the pain. This pain isn't going to disappear easily but he needed to focus in a way to get out of there. He only wanted to be on his pool table again with Lindsay in his arms but at the same time he was grateful to be him and not Lindsay the one in that truck.

Lindsay arrived at the lab and saw a lot of people in the street. She looked for familiar faces and suddenly found Sid and Peyton. They explained her the situation there and when they told her about the hostage situation in the warehouse she just run away. Danny was there. He took her shift and now was there. She reached her car and drove to Brooklyn.

Adam could found the chemical product while Danny was been thrashed. When the Irish men brought back Danny in to the truck he was bleeding copiously and his fingers were hurting even more. He just wanted that to end. Now he just needed to wait for an opportunity.

Lindsay arrived at the warehouse and run to where Flack was. He told her that Danny didn't sound good. The guilt was beginning to affect her. He was there because of her. He wanted to give her more sleep time and he was hurt now. She could only think in being again on that pool table sleeping with her head in Danny's chest. She just wanted to have the possibility to repeat a night like the last one. She just wanted to see him again, to look again at that piercing blue eyes, to hear that thick accent call her Montana...

They heard gunshots. Flack ordered to all his men to get in there. He was suffering for Danny too. He was his best friend but he needed to be professional in this or they could all end hurt. When they saw Adam they hopes vanished. If he was alive, did that mean that Danny was not? Lindsay run with her gun on her hand ready to shoot. When she saw Danny, bleeding and having problems to walk she felt relieved because he was alive but at the same time concerned about the lesions, phisical and pshycological, he would suffer after that incident.

She help him leave the truck and took him to the ambulance. Once there she couldn't contain the tears anymore. They were alone with the ambulance techs that were examining him. She was staring at him. He looked at her and saw that she was crying, he then began to stand up. The techs tried to stop him but they couldn't. He dried her tears with his right hand and then lifted her chin to make her look at him directly at his eyes.

"Lindsay. I'm fine. I just have a pair of broken fingers and some bruises. In a few days I will be fine. Lindsay look at me"

She did it and he could see that she was still crying. He kissed her forehead and hugged her as tight as his injuries let him. She responded hugging him harder. She was hurting him but he knew that she needed that. When they pulled apart the techs took Danny on the ambulance and she followed them with her car.

Once at the hospital Lindsay had to wait 2 hours to know something about Danny. She wasn't family so she could not enter with him at the ER. Adam had been charged out with only some burns in his hands and some bruises and Sid had saw so home. Lindsay was there alone. Stella, Hawkes and Flack were at the lab trying to reenter to the building to recolect some evidence against the Irish mob. Mac and Peyton were gone. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Danny before calling his parents. Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse:

"Sorry Madam. Are you Montana?"

Lindsay looked at her confused. " I guess I am..." She couldn't do anything but smile. "Is Danny fine? Can I see him?"

"Yes he is fine. Actually, he send me here to get his Montana back with him" Said the nurse smiling

"Very Messer..." She followed the nurse to a exploration room. He was sitting in a hospital bed with a huge bandage on his left hand. When he looked at her she could feel tears runing through her cheeks. She approach him. She didn't want to touch him, she was afraid to hurt him.

"Hey Montana! How ya doin?" She didn't respond "Come on. Don't cry again. I'm fine. We can go back to the pool table as soon as this doctors let me go out of here!" Said grinning.

They both laughed. He was fine but she know they needed to talk but that wasn't the best moment.

"Come on Montana. Sit here with me. I'm not gonna bite you if you don't ask me to do it" She didn't move. As he was reading her mind he added. "You are not gonna hurt me for hugging me or touching me. Don't worry I'm a tough guy"

She then sit at his side and looked at his lesions. She began to touch softly every cut and bruise he had on his face. The sensation of her touching him made him feel better. She kissed his cheek and let her forehead repose on his shoulder.

The doctor came in the room and explain them how severe the injuries were. He had 2 broken fingers that would need to be plastered during 6 weeks minimum. The other lesions were superficial and just needed to be cleaned daily. He would have to rest for at least a week to let his ribs heal. But he could go home in a few minutes with lots of pills to take every 4 hours.

She drove him to his apartment. Once they were there she help him sit on the couch and gave him the tv remote control.

"I'm going to buy some groceries, because althought I enjoyed the breakfast you prepared me, we can't survive a week eating only cereals!"

"We?" asked Danny

"If you think that Im going to leave you here alone that week you must be dreaming, Messer! I'm sorry to tell you that I will be your roomie for the next week and you can't do nothing to make me change my mind"

"So you are moving with me, Montana?"

"Just for this week. When you feel better I will go back to my place and visit you every now and then" She said smiling.

He looked at her grinning and told her "Come here" She approached him and he pulled her closer and kissed her. First was a tender kiss but he suddenly deepened. She then pulled apart

"Danny, don't begin something that you can't end" she said beaming.

"I can!" He said trying to stand up and failing.

"You have to rest this week, so no pool table until your ribs are healed!"

"But..." Danny said disappointed.

"Hey" interrupted her "Don't even try to get up again without my help. I'm leaving now. I'll be back in an hour. I have to go to my place to grab some things too. Do you need anything before Ieave?"

"Just another kiss"

She kissed him softly. She was glad to be abe to take care of him. She still feel guilty for what happened but that was something that they would have to talk later that week. But now she had an excuse to spend every minute with him and she was not going to waste that opportunity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, sorry!! What do you think? Review PLEASE!!:D


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rested in his couch for more than 20 minutes just thinking in a way to convince Lindsay that he was ready for more activity than lying on a sofa until he realised that if he felt better, Lindsay would leave his apartment. Then he spend the next 20 minutes trying to choose between sex and Lindsay living with him as many time as possible. When he saw her get in his apartment, carrying the big black bag and some plastic bags full of groceries the decision was made. He wanted that. He wanted Lindsay with him.

"Do you need any help there, Montana?" Danny said getting up.

"I told you to rest!" She said disappointed "I can manage this. Sit down. I'll bring you something to eat"

"Montana, I can't be here watching you do everything. Let me help you!"

"Danny, you can't barely breath. Let me do this, please. I owe it to you"

Danny walked concerned to the kitchen and make her look at him.

"You don't owe me nothing. What happened today wasn't your fault, Montana."

"Yes it was. I was supposed to be there, not you. And because of me you are now hurt!" The tears were beginning to overwhelm her eyes.

"Lindsay, I chose to take your shift, you could even say anything. I'm proud of having done that. If it was been you the one in the warehouse I don't know how I have reacted..." He made a pause "and I'm fine! I have some bruises and 2 broken fingers. That's not big deal! That Irish mob guys are guilty of what happened. It's not your fault. Are you listening to me?" He cupped her hand with her right hand and looked at her directly at her eyes. "It's not your fault, ok?"

"I know but I can't stop feeling guilty."

" I want you to be here to take care of me. I really want it. But I don't want you to do this just because you feel guilty or because you think you owe me something. I want you to do this because you care about me"

"I care about you and I want to do this. I'll try to not think about it, ok?"

"Ok" He hugged her and added "So, what have you bought? I'm starving!"

They had the dinner Lindsay cooked and they spend the evening talking. In one moment Danny asked Lindsay:

"There's something it's been bugging me since the vodka queen case. The night before we had a date and you didn't appear. You told me that something came up. What was that? I know you needed time but after the Holly's case I thought you wanted to be with me..."

"Danny, that afternoon before our date I received an e-mail from my mother telling me that they have arrested the guy that killed my friends and that the accusation lawyer needed me to declare in the trial. All the memmories from that day came to my mind and I couldn't even move from my couch. I guess I was in some kind of shock. Mac's call wake me up some hours later and told me to join you and him in that bar. I didn't even remember the date until I saw you. Then I realised that I couldn't make you pass through all I was going to live. It wouldn't been fair to you, Danny."

Danny was listening her. He grab her hand and when she finished he kissed her.

"Waw Montana. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to make you relive that"

"It's over Danny. It's my past. I'm learning to live with that"

"And you are doing it really good" He kissed her again.

"Hey cowboy, why don't we go to the bed?"

"I thought you said no pool table in a week at least..." Danny said grinning

"Yes. It's been a hard day and we both need to rest. I'm talking about sleeping, Messer"

"Oh, well..." He said quite disappointed " Actually, what do you have to do tomorrow"

"The lab is closed and all our team have 2 days off. So I guess that tomorrow I'll be here with you all day" Lindsay said smiling

"That sounds great"

She helped him stand up and guided him to bedroom. There she began to undress him very slowly. When he was wearing only the wife beater and his boxers. She began to undress herself. When she was only in his underwear she searched in her bag and put his Giants shirt on.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna sleep with that" She said.

"God Montana. If every night you do that I would have to take lots of cold showers before going to sleep."

She just grinned and help him lie on the bed. She then lied at his side. Resting on her side looking at him.

"Good night Danny" She kissed him and said "If you need anything wake me up"

"I just need to have you here with me." He moved in her direction and hugged her.

They both felt asleep a few minutes later. Although the pain he was happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I'm not inspired today. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up with the noise of his shower. He sat on the bed and looked around. 10.17am. He had slept a lot that night but after the day he had and the night before on the pool table he needed some rest. He stood up and when he was reaching the bathroom door to join Lindsay at the shower his cell phone rang.

"Messer"

"Hey man. It's me Flack. How are you"

"Good. I just woke up. What's up?"

"I'm comming here. I'm driving now to pick up Stella and we will be here in about 20 minutes"

"But, you can't..."Danny couldn't continue because Flack had already hung the phone.

"Oh shit!" Danny said throwing his phone to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay said. She was only wearing a tiny towel around his naked body, and was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"First of all, WAW! You look amazing" She smiled at his comment "and second, Flack and Stella are comming here now. He told me that they will arrive in 20 minutes"

"OMG, what are we going to do? How are we going to explain that I'm here?" She was really concerned.

"Don't freak out, Montana." He paused to think for a moment "What if we tell them that you came to visit me this morning too?"

"Ok, ok...That's a good idea but we have to clear all the evidence that I've been here for more than 5 minutes"

"Waw Montana, that sounds like if we are going to cover a crime!" He said disappointed.

"Danny, we both know that this is not the moment to discuss our relationship. When they leave we can talk all the time you want but now..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Take a shower. I will began to put all my things back in my bag and then I will clean all the mess of the kitchen"

"Ok. That sounds like a plan! I will be really fast!

Danny entered to the bathroom and he could smell her in every corner of that room. For a moment he let his body absorve her presence in his bathroom. He then realised that if Flack or Stella enter there they would notice that too. He took a shower and then began to spray the bathroom with his deodorant. After a few seconds he began to cough. Lindsay run to the bathroom and opened the door. A deodorant fog got out the room and Danny too. He was wearing only a towel around his waist. Lindsay was staring at him with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing? Why did it take you so long to shower?" She finally managed to say still smiling.

"I was trying to erase your smell from my bathroom! And do you think it's easy to take a shower with one hand only?"

"I promise next time I will help you with the shower but we have to hurry up now. They will be here in any moment"

"Ok, ok Montana, I take your word in that!" Danny said grinning.

Lindsay went back to the kitchen and Danny began to put on some clothes. Danny went out from his room and found Lindsay lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. He approached to the sofa and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They stayed looking to each other eyes for a few seconds until they heard the doorbell.

Lindsay stood up and walked to the door.

"You are the one that is supposed to be lying on the couch"

"Ok Montana. But relax, everything is gonna be all right" He give her a kiss on the cheek and sat at the couch.

Lindsay took a deep breath before openning the door. Stella and Flack faces when they saw Lindsay were priceless.

"What are...You two...How..." Flack said while Stella just stood by his side smiling.

"No Flack. I arrived a few minutes ago. I wanted to know how he was, like you. He is on the couch"

They got in the apartment and went to the couch to say hi to Danny.

"Hey Messer you look good. How is your hand?"

"Hey. Good, the hand is good. What bothers me more is the rest week I must have for my ribs" He said smiling. Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

"So what the doctor told you?" Added Stella.

"I have to rest at least a week for my ribs, and I have to wear the hand bandage 6 weeks and then do some rehab probably"

"Waw, that sounds tough...Hey how did you arrived home yesterday? We called to the hospital from the lab and they told us that you already left!" Flack said with an inquiring look.

"Montana here drove me home" Danny said pointing at Lindsay.

Stella and Flack turn around to look at Lindsay, that was beginnig to blush.

"Yes, well I was at the hospital, and I had the car there so...Do you want something to eat or drink? I bought something in my rode here"

She run to the kitchen and came back with some sodas. They were all staring at her.

"What? You don't want that? I can try to find anything else or go to buy something..." Lindsay was nervous and all of them could notice that.

"That's great Lindsay. Don't worry" Said Stella, trying to calm her.

"How do you know where to find everything in the huge mess that is Danny's kitchen? It's like you've been here before..." Said Flack looking from Danny to Lindsay several times smiling.

"Of course I've been here before! Don't you remember the dinner we had all together lasr month? We all were here. And I'm a CSI, Flack, I can find anyhting, don't forget that!" Lindsay said smiling.

"Yeah I remember that dinner..." Flack said frustated.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing. They ordered Chinese food for lunch and at 6 pm more or less they decided that was time to let Danny rest. Lindsay offered herself to do the dishes and Stella and Flack helped Danny lie on the couch again and then they left. The 2 of them were alone again. When she finished she sat on the couch by his side and began to caress his face. She then hugged him and let her head rest on his chest. He began to play with her hair.

"It didn't went that bad, eh Montana?"

"OMG Danny, I really thought they would notice everything, and Flack asking questions all the time..."

"Yeah, me too. But then you kicked Flack's ass! That was hilarious!"

"Yeah!" After a short pause Lindsay said "Or you are a good actor or you were really calmed..."

"I was relaxed because I thought that what was the worst that could have happened, that they found out that we are together? That's not bad, Montana"

"I know but after all we had to deal with before that, I'm quite afraid to let the world know our...thing..." Lindsay was nervous again.

"I understand" Danny kissed her temple and added "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"How about a good dinner and a movie" She said standing up.

"Ok. I will begin to cook something, today it's my turn" He said letting her help him to stand up.

"Deal. You cook I go to rent a movie" Lindsay said kissing him on the lips. He passed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She hugged him tighter and played with his hair. When they pull apart Lindsay said:

"Messer are you trying to make me broke the rules?"

"Is it working?" Danny said smiling

"Nope, but that was a nice try!" She left him there standing in front of the couch and said "I'll be back soon" and left the apartment.

They observed Lindsay leaving Danny's building. They were sitting on his car.

"I told you that was stupid to be waiting here, Flack. She just left, only 5 minutes after us. Can we stop spying our friends, please?

"Yeah, Stel,...I promise you that I felt something when we were up there, like if they were hidding something to us, you know?"

"Yes but they are not having an affair, Flack. They both have feelings for each other but they are never going to admit it! Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes" Flack turn the engine on and his car disappear around the corner just a few seconds before Lindsay reached the other corner coming back to Danny's place

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter, SORRY! You know what to do...Push the "Go" button!!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAW! I could smell that from the street...What are you cooking?" Lindsay said opening the kitchen door.

"It's a surprise, Montana, so keep your feet away from my kitchen!" He made a short pause and said "I hope you rented something of my taste, I'm not in the mood of romantic dramas..."

"If I have to wait for the dinner you will have to wait for the movie, Messer" Lindsay said shouting from the living room.

Some minutes after Danny appeared at the living room with a beer in his hand and he give it to Lindsay.

"Ok, that's weird" said Lindsay.

"I'm gonna bite. Why?" Danny said smiling

"I am the one that is taking care of you and what am I doing? Nothing! Sitting on the couch while you are cooking. And to make things worse you appear here and give me a beer so I can watch tv and have something to drink. Apart from the so traditional roles male/female I think we have exchanged the pacient/nurse roles too"

"First of all, you went to rent the movie so you did something. Second, today is my turn to cook and I'm better than you..."

She tried to protest but Danny interrupted her.

"...and third, I feel good. I can take care of you. Actually, you are my guest"

"Can I speak now?" Danny smiled and nodded "First going to rent a the 4 'Die hard' movies for you can't be considered doing something. Second, yes you are a better cook than me but it still hurts when you said it, and third, I'm not your guest I'm your...your..."

"Come on Montana, my..." Danny said grinning.

"Your...your friend and I'm here to take care of you."Lindsay said and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Ok. We have 20 minutes until the dinner will be ready. WE need to talk about this" Said Danny pointing to Lindsay and to himself.

"Ok..." and they both sat on the couch.

"We can say that since I came to Montana our relationship changed, right?"

"Well, it changed long time ago for me..."

"Ohh...Yeah? When?"

"I dont' know...We've always had this thing between us...Maybe after your brother was hurt...I realised that you were very important for me, that I didn't want to loose you and then after Flack was hurt...I don't know...When do you realised you had feelings for me?"

"Well...I think it was during the Holly's case when I realised that. Before that I saw you more like friend, we flirted and we were great together but when you went undercover all my world changed. It was like all that time I had those feelings hidden in somewhere and suddenly they all came out. I was there looking at you while you were talking to the SWAT guys and I couldn't think in anything else than hug you and take you out of that mess...When I found you in the middle of that smoke, I just stopped thinking and acted instead... So I guess I don't know too" And he rubbed the back of his neck

He looked at her and she kissed him passionately. When they pull apart Danny said

" I think we missed the point of our litle conversation"

"Ok, let's do it fast." Said Lindsay smiling "It's been a month since Montana. In that month we kissed, we had a few dates, we slept together and we had sex. And now I'm taking care of you. Don't freak out but I guess we can say that we are a couple..."

"Are you telling me that I'm your boyfriend?" Said Danny smiling

"I guess...Wait! You are smiling!!!"

"Of course I am! Why I shouldn't be smiling?"

"Because you are the one that never had a serious relationship, the one that was afraid of comitmend, the one that never felt..."

"Don't say fall in love because I will freak out, ok? I think it's soon to talk about love..."Danny said visibly nervous

"Ok, ok...So...I'm your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend..."

"Yes! Now that we have that understood do you think we can go and eat the wonderful meal I cooked?"

"Yes please! I'm starving!"

They were walking to the kitchen hand in hand when Danny said "Die hard, eh? How do you know me that well?"

She just looked at him and kissed his cheek. She then help him setle the table and serve the food. The lassagna was delicious. After the meal, they sat on the sofa and watched the movies. By the middle of the second one Lindsay was already alseep. He turned the tv off and watched her. She was wearing his Giants t-shirt again. Her head was resting in the couch arm. He stayed like this, watching her for more than 20 minutes when he decided to wake her up. The couch was comfortable but he wanted to spend the rest of the night hugging his girlfriend. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her nose. She opened her eyes slowly and found Danny staring at her.

"Hey" Lindsay said with a sleepy voice

"Hey Montana, why don't we go to the bed?"

"No, you want to watch the movies! I promise I will not fall asleep again, come on! Turn on the tv" Said Lindsay sitting on the couch.

"No. What I want now is sleep with you. Come'on" Said Danny pulling Lindsay out of the couch.

"Ok, ok" She looked at his blue eyes and kissed him "Thanks"

"For what?" said Danny confused.

"For being the way you are"

He kiss her back and lead her to his bedroom without letting their lips separate and second. They lie down on the bed still kissing. Lindsay moved until he was on the top of him, then Danny groaned.

"OMG! Sorry Danny I forgot! Your ribs! Sorry, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" Sitting next to him.

"No, no It's ok Montana, but I think we need to stop here for now..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry. Let's just sleep ok? Maybe tomorrow we can try it again, ok?" He said laughing.

"Ok.I'm so stupid...It's all your fault!"

"What? Why?" Said Danny confused

"If you weren't so damn cute, and great with me and..."Danny was grinning while she was talking "and you have to stop looking at me this way, because when you do that I can't think and that's not good because I end hurting you, and..."

"Montana, stop. I promise you, for my own good, I will not try again to make you break the rules, deal?"

"Deal. Just one week, Danny. Then we will break all the rules..." Lindsay told him with a misterious look.

"Let's go to sleep, before you make break my promise...Good night, Montana" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Messer" Lindsay turned his back to Danny and he hugged her from behind, falling asleep with the smell of her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think??? Review please!!:D


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything, only Danny and Flack in my dreams!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wake up that morning by the rain crashing against the windows. They spent half of the morning in bed talking and the other half finishing to watch "Die hard" movies. By 2 pm they even had lunch so they decided to order some food. Outside was still raining and they were so good in Danny's apartment that they spent the whole day there. At 7 pm Lindsay's phone began to ring.

"Lindsay Monroe"

"Hey, Linds it's me, Stella"

"Hey Stella, What's up?"

"Mac has left to London this morning. He will be out all summer. I am the new chief of the team, just for this time. Tomorrow we will have to be back to work. The lab was not very damaged. Only a few offices are still closed. I want you there at 10 am. I don't know if we will be able to do anything but at least we can meet all there. Can you call Danny and tell him everything. He don't have to come tomorrow except if he want to."

"Ok Stella, I'll call Danny. See you tomorrow!" and with that she hung the phone.

"What do you have to tell me?" Danny said

"You were listening my conversation?" 

"Well, if you hadn't noticed yet you were talking with Stella and at the same time you were lying here in my couch hugging me so I guess I couldn't avoid hearing you, so what do you have to tell me?"

"Tomorrow I have to be back at work, at 10 am. Stella told me that you can come if you want but you still have 2 weeks without work left."

"I'll come."

"Danny, you can't breath perfectly yet. And walking is still painful for you. Why don't you stay at home tomorrow..."

"Montana, I want to see everybody. I don't know how Adam is, and I only talked to Flack and Stella. And I feel good..."

"Danny. Let's make a deal. You stay at home tomorrow and I help you organise a dinner and we invite everyone in the lab..."

"But...What I would do here all day without you?" Danny said looking at Lindsay with goofy eyes.

"Messer, are you saying that you are going to miss me?" Lindsay said smiling.

"We haven't been apart for more than 30 minutes in the last 50 hours. I think I'm beginning to be quite addicted to you, Montana" Danny said and kissed her.

"Waw...Good try. You are staying home tomorrow! And I will convince everyone to come and have dinner here."

He laughed hard and kissed her again. "I can't even try to make you change your mind right?"

"Oh, you can try it, and I'm sure we would both enjoy it but that won't change anything..." She kissed him passionately. Danny began to caress her back under her t-shirt making her shiver. Lindsay played with his hair. They continued kissing for some minutes until they were both of them shirtless, then Lindsay asked

"How are your ribs, Danny?"

"I hate to say that they are hurting me like hell...I'm sorry, Montana..." Danny said disappointed

"Danny, The doctor said a week. It's only been 2 days and a half since the warehouse. It's normal. Don't worry hun."Lindsay said and kiss him softly at the lips.

Danny stood up and went to the bedroom without saying a word. Lindsay rested at the couch for some minutes. She stood up, walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she went to the bedroom. She found Danny sitting on the bed. His head looking at the floor. She left the water on the night table and put her hands on his head. She began to caress his hair and then felt Danny's arms around her. He hugged her tightly. After a few minutes Lindsay spoke.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Linds, It's just that I don't want you to see me like this..." He paused and looked at her directly at her eyes. She nodded to make him continue.

"Weak, ok? I don't want to disappoint you..."

"You are not weak. And how do you think you are going to disappoint me?"

"Well, I don't want to sound like an idiot but can't be_ be_ with you..."

"Danny, you can't disappoint me for that! You are an idiot..."

"Thanks, Montana, you helped me a lot" Danny said ironically

"Danny, we waited for a month before being _being_ together, remember? We waited 2 years to admit our feelings, when we finally did it we waited days before kissing for the first time, what makes you think that I can't wait a week to have sex with you? I mean you are good Messer but..." Lindsay said smiling at the end

Danny smiled back "Ok, Montana. I'm sorry, I am a man, ok? Things like that can destroy our self confidence..."

"OMG, it's that true? I can't believe it, you were so bad only for that?" Danny nodded and Lindsay began to laugh hard.

"It's not funny, Montana" He tried to sound serious but her laugh was so contagious that he couldn't do anyhting but laugh too. After some minutes Lindsay spoke

"I am going to cook something for dinner. Any suggestions?"

"About food, no?" He pulled her closer and kissed her, he continued kissing her neck and her collar bone.

"Danny..."

"Yes, I know...don't start something you can't end, right?"

She kissed him and said "Why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

They walked to the kitchen and decided what to cook. Danny was beginning to prepare the food and Lindsay was staring at him, grinning. She could get used to that. To have Danny cooking for them. He was so great with her. She didn't want to work the next day. She wanted to spent the day with him. She was sure she was going to miss him a lot, but she couldn't say that to him like she couldn't tell him that he wasn't good at bed he was unbelievable, like she couldn't tell him that with him was not sex, was making love, she couldn't tell him all that, not yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't like this chapter. Tell me the truth! What do you think?? Review PLEASE!!:D


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything, only Danny and Flack on my dreams!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, wake up"

"Montana, it's too early" He opened his eyes and saw Lindsay fully dressed, with a glass of water in her hands staring at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the lab! There's some of us who have to work, remember?" Lindsay said smiling "It's time to take the pain killers" and she gave him the pills and the glass of water.

"What time is it?" Danny asked confused

"It's 9.30 I should be there at 10. Listen, I will convince everybody to came to have dinner here tonight. I've already cleaned the living room and put all my things in the closet. The only thing you have to do is rest, ok? I will buy the food in my way here later. I'll call you in a few hours" She kissed him quickly on the lips and when he was reaching the bedroom door his voice made her turn around

"Montana! Wait!" She looked at him. "Come here" She obeyed him protesting that she would arrive late. He stood up, placed his arms around her neck and caressed her hair. He crushed his lips on hers and told her "I'm gonna miss you today."

She looked at him smiling and said "Me too". She kissed him, softly but at the same time passionately. They pulled apart a few moments later. "I should go now. I'll call you"

Danny kissed her forehead and she left the apartment. Danny knew that that was going to be a long day without his Montana near him. He went to the kitchen and found everything setled for him to have breakfast and a DVD with a note "I know you are going to be bored without me annoying you all day for this I bought you this present" He turned the DVD. It was a pack of the 3 SAW movies. Danny began to laugh asking to himself how can she knew his movie taste that good?

O0o00o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o00oo00o0o0

Lindsay arrived at the lab 2 minutes before 10 o'clock. Fortunately she hadn't found traffic. When she entered to the break room she saw there Hawkes and Adam talking.

"Hey Linds" said Hawkes

"Hey guys! How are you?" Said Lindsay smiling.

"I'm fine. Here Adam was explaining me for third time all the warehouse adventure!" Hawkes said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Lindsay" Adam said "Do you know how is Danny doing? I didn't want to call him to not bother him..."

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to ask you something. Yesterday I talked to Danny, he is doing great, by the way, his ribs are driving him quite crazy but he is fine. He asked me to invite you all to have dinner tonight at his place. What do you say guys?"

"Free meal and friends reunion...I'm in" Said Hawkes laughing

"Yeah me too" added Adam

"What's going on here?" Said Stella getting in the room with Flack and Sid following her.

"Lindsay just invited all of us to have dinner at Danny's place!" Adam said excited

"Yeah, I spoke to Danny yesterday after you called me, Stella, and he told me that he wanted to do this. I think he miss you all..."Lindsay added under the attentive look of Flack that was trying to find a litle sign of doubt or misplaced words in her speach.

"You can tell Danny that I will be very pleased to come" Sid said. "I will bring the wine!"

"Yeah, I'll come too. If you need any help with that let me know, ok Lindsay?" Stella said.

"Yes, don't worry. I just have to go to buy the food before getting there" Lindsay said.

"What do you say, Flack? Are you coming or not?" Hawkes asked.

"I will come too. This can be a very interesting night..." Flack said without moving away his look from Lindsay.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Later this day at the lab...

"Danny. It's me Lindsay"

"_Hey Montana! What's up?" _Danny said from the other side of the phone.

"I've talked to everyone and they will all be there by 7 pm. I will arrive a litle bit earlier with the food. What do you need me to buy?

" I was thinking about doing some linguini al pesto and some different salads, what do you think?"

"Waw! That sounds great. I will buy everything and be there at 6, maybe earlier if Stella let me leave, ok?"

"_Montana"_ There was a pause _"I loved the present"_ another pause "_but I miss you anyways"._

Lindsay's face drew a huge smile and she said "Me too. I'll see you soon" and she hung the phone.

From the other side of the office door Flack was listening the conversation. Nothing seemed to show anything more than a friendship, but he knew that the pause and the grin in Lindsay's face had a different meaning. The same grin was on Danny's face the day he and Stella went to visit him and Lindsay was there. Flack knew that something was going on and made his personal mission to find out it that night, actually, he was a detective, find connections was his job and that was what he decided to do in the dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short one. Tomorrow the dinner...Review please!!:D


	16. Chapter 16

I don'town anything, only Danny and Flack in my dreams!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny! Can you help me with the bags?" Lindsay shouted from his apartment door. Danny appeared from the bedroom and stared at her. She was carrying 3 bags fulled of food in each hand. He aproach her and crushed his lips on hers. Lindsay groaned.

"What? You don't like the welcome?" Danny said placing his arms around her waist.

"I love it, but this is really heavy and my arms are beginning to ache!" Lindsay said frustrated while Danny was kissing her collar bone and her neck.

Danny grabbed the bags with his right hand and got in the kitchen followed by Lindsay.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? It's been a long day at the lab..."

"Don't worry, I can handle this" Danny said pointing at all the food.

She kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Danny could smell what was now a very known smell: hers. He turn around and found Lindsay wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with the first botons opened. Around her neck she was wearing a black necklace.

"How I am?" Lindsay asked nervously

Danny didnt answered. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful that he was speachless. After some seconds Lindsay said

"Danny stop looking at me and say something instead"

"Well, it's just that, you know...WAW!"

Lindsay began to laugh. She didn't know that she had so much power over Danny. "So don't you think it's maybe too much?"

"Not for me!" he said all blushed. "You look so great that I think I'm gonna call everybody and say I feel bad and I don't want to see them tonight"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and said "Ok, then, I'm gonna change my clothes..."

"NO! I mean, why?"

"Because it would be weird if they arrive here and I'm all dress up wearing perfum and jewellery after a short shift. They would ask why I am so elegant to have dinner with them, and they would reach the conclusion that is for you"

"And it's for me?" Danny asked smiling

"Maybe...But, anyways, I'm going to change my clothes to something more informal"

Danny sighed and watched her leave the kitchen.

She appeared again wearing the same trousers but a cotton blue shirt and no jewellery at all.

"Montana, you are always gorgeous." And kissed her temple. She smiled at her comment and began to help him with the dinner.

He was settling the table while she was preparing the salads when the door bell rang. Lindsay run to the door and opened to find Stella and Hawkes smiling to her. Danny appeared at his side smiling too and recieved a kiss on the cheek from Stella and a quick hug from Hawkes.

"Do you want something to drink while we wait for Sid and the wine?" Offered Danny.

After that the door bell rang again and this time Sid and Adam were the ones waiting in front of Danny's apartment door. Flack arrived a few minutes later.

They all were very happy to be together again although Mac wasn't there they were a team and they were all friends too. They ate the linguini and the salads flattering the chef every now and then. After the tiramisu they moved the talk to the couch. After some hours of conversation Sid, Adam, Stella and Hawkes left Danny's apartment to go to sleep. Lindsay went to the kitchen to do the dishes and Flack and Danny stayed at the living room.

"Danny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything except the tiramisu's receipt, that would go to the grave with me!" Danny said joking

"What are you doing, man?" Flack said seriously

"What do you mean?" Danny answered sitting on the couch.

"Lindsay"

"What happens with Lindsay?" asked Danny

"I know that you two have something going on" Danny stared at him "Before, I didn't go to the bathroom. I went to your room and found a bag full of his clothes in your closet..."

"What the hell were you doing there? Why are you doing this Flack?"

"We talked about this some time ago, Danny. I know you changed a lot since she arrived and I'm very happy for you, but I'm your best friend and your co-worker too and as I told you then, I told you the same now. Be careful, if anything goes wrong, you will have to work with her, I saw you suffered when she left to Montana. You weren't the same without her. I'm just worried about you..."

"Flack, you don't know how I feel, that's for sure but I can tell you that what Lindsay and I have is not a fling. She is staying here taking care of me this week until my ribs are healed. She is not just another girl to add at my list of conquests. She is different, special. Today was the first day we were apart since the warehouse and you can't even imagine how I missed her. It's the first time I feel something like this for someone, Flack, and that gives me enough strengh to tell you that this is gonna work, that I will do anything possible to not spoil what I have with her, because..."

"You love her?" Flack said smiling

"OMG, Don, I don't know...Maybe, I don't know. I've never felt that before, I don't know if it's love..." Danny said more relaxed

"Danny. I am really happy for you and for her too, but be careful ok? Because she is my friend too not as close as you are but she is much more sexy...Don't hurt her, ok? Althought I'm more worried about you..."

Danny nodded and after a few moments of silence asked "How do you know if it's love?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Man, I was your party partner, remember? I haven't found the Montana that could change me yet!"

They both began to laugh and then Lindsay entered to the living room smiling too

"Why are you laughing?" She said

For a litle moment Danny froze thinking that maybe she could have heard what he told Flack, but Lindsay's eyes told him that she was being honest, she really didn't know why they were laughing.

"Men conversation...You will not understand it, Linds" Said Flack waking up from the couch. He kissed Lindsay on the cheek and said

"See you tomorrow at work and Danny..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know, I know" Danny said smiling

Lindsay guided Flack to the door and turned around to see Danny smiling at her with goofy eyes. She looked confused but after some seconds her face changed completely, now she was angry

"OMG! You told him! Danny! How can you have done that! I thought we both agreed that we would wait..."

"Montana, don't freak out! He saw the clothes in my closet and asked me about it. He is my best friend, I couldn't lie to him. He knew that something was going on a lot before we began this..."

"What do you mean?"

"After the vodka queen case I was really bad, I couldn't understand why if you liked me we couldn't try something and I ended at the bar with Flack. After some beers I told him everything and we had a man-to-man chat, like the one we had this evening..."

"What did he said?"

"That he was happy for us, he is a good guy, Montana. I'm sure he won't tell anybody"

"Ok, ok..." After a short pause she said "I'm going to finish to clean everything and then I'm going to sleep because with all the wine I had and the idea of waking up tomorrow at 7 I need to rest"

"Why don't you come to the bed with me now and tomorrow I will clean everything, this way your rest can start before..."

She hugged him and kissed on the lips "Why are you so good with me, Danny?" She said looking at him directly at his eyes

That was the moment. The perfect moment to tell her 'because I love you' but he knew that she would probably freak out if he told her that and he was even sure if that was what he was feeling, so he decided to use his charm

"Because you promised me that we would shower together!"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Review please!!:D


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked around and found herself alone in Danny's bed. She heard some noises in the bathroom and some seconds after the sound of the water on the shower. She looked at the clock. 7.37. She sould be at work at 10. She stood up and entered to the bathroom. Danny was already under the water and he could not hear her. She took of her clothes and got in the shower.

"Fuck, Montana you scared me" said Danny shouting.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was waiting for...If you want I can leave now" Lindsay said with goofy eyes

"Montana, don't look at me like that when we are both naked or..."

"Or what, Danny?" Lindsay said taking one step in his direction and looking at him directly at his eyes.

He groaned and kissed her. Her hands were around his neck and his right one was on her back.. Lindsay pulled away some moments after and took his left hand on hers. He wasn't wearing the bandage and his fingers were blue and the stiches were still there.

"OMG, Danny...Your hand...It looks awful, does it hurt?"

"Only when you stop kissing me in the shower to look at it!" Danny said smiling. Lindsay gave him a threatening look. "It's ok. I have to go to the doctor in 3 days to remove the stiches, then he would tell me how is evolving the fracture, it's been only a week since they broke but the x-rays should show some improvement"

"I want to come with you, if you don't mind..."

"Of course! It would be great to have you there with me"

"Ok then. We have a date!" She paused for a moment, placed her arms around his neck again "Where were we?" and began to kiss him. He pulled away and said

"Montana, we are naked in the shower and..."

"Danny, I promised you a shower and here it is and I promised you that after a week of rest we would break all the rules..."After that she pulled him closer and began to kiss him passionately. His tongue playing with hers. She slowly guided him out of the shower under Danny's complaint

"Where are we going?" Danny said between kisses

"To the bed" Lindsay answered

"I thought you tell something about breaking the rules..."

"Yes but with that hand sex on the shower is not on the menu" said Lindsay kissing him again.

They fell down on the bed still kissing. Danny began to draw kisses on her neck and collar bone while Lindsay played with her tongue and his ear. Lindsay moaned and managed to kiss him again on his lips. It's been a week since their first and last time. A week only sleeping together, anything else. The lust and desire acumulated during the last 7 days were now making their bodies react.

Lindsay was now resting in Danny's arms.

"So, your ribs are healed then..." Lindsay said smiling

"Oh, yeah!" He kissed her forehead "Montana I think we need a shower after that" Danny said raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"I need one for sure.I have to go to the lab..." She turned around to look at the clock "Shit! It's 9'40 I should be there at 10" Lindsay said running to the bathroom. Danny could hear the shower as he woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Lindsay. She showed up 10 minutes later with the hair still wet. Danny handed her a brown bag.

"What's that?" She said impatienly

"A baggel and a coffee."Danny said smiling proudly

"Thanks" Lindsay said and kiss him. "I'll call you later!"

Danny watched her disappear through the alley of his apartment building.

Lindsay arrived at Danny's place after 11 pm. She had been working with Hawkes in a tough case of a guy murdered in front of the Empire State building. After several hours of processing evidence, Adam gave them a match of the DNA found under his nails. The girlfriend confessed and they could finally go home. She found Danny liying on the couch watching a movie.

"What are you doing awake?" Lindsay asked sitting on the couch next to him

"Waiting for you. How was your day?"

"Awful, it started well though..." Lindsay said kissing Danny.

"Yeah, I can remember something with a shower and a bed..." Danny added kissing her.

"At least tomorrow I don't have to go to the lab until 2pm, that will give me time to get all my things back to my apartment" Lindsay said lying down in the couch, hugging him.

"So, tomorrow you are leaving?"

"Your ribs are healed" She said tracing circles on Danny's chest

"Yes, and?"

"I told you that when your ribs were fine I will go back to my place."

"But I don't want you to go" Danny said whispering

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Lindsay raised her head and looked at him.

"I don't know..." Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"Danny, we can't do this, not now...It's too early, we could spoil this by going too fast, and I dont want that..."

"I know, I know..." He made a short pause and said "Why don't we go to the bed? You are tired, it's late and tomorrow we have lots of things to do before you go to work."

"Yeah..."Lindsay said waking up from the couch. Danny grab her hand and lead her into the bedroom. She stoped and Danny turn around to look at her. She was frozen. She looked at him concerned "I have already spoilt it, right?"

"What? No...Come on Montana" Tears were running over her cheeks. " You were right, it's too soon. Please don't cry" He wiped her tears with his right hand and hugged her tighly.

They remain like this for some minutes until Danny realised she had fallen asleep. He lead her to the bed. Once there he began to take off her clothes when he heard

"Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm asleep, Messer?" He looked at her relieved that she was smiling again. He kissed her and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry about before, Danny, I didn't meant to hurt you, I guess I am just tired..."

"Hey, don't worry, ok? I'm not hurt!" Danny said smiling "Let's get some sleep" He lied down on the bed and turn around to face Lindsay.

"Are we all right?" Lindsay asked shily

"Of course we are!" He kissed her "Good night, Montana"

"Good night, Danny" She was about to turn around when his arm pulled her closer to him. She sighed and closed her eyes. What had she done to deserve a man like Danny?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Press the GO button!! I accept suggestions and bad critics too!! Review please!!:D


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is my Giants t-shirt in your bag, Montana? Are you trying to steal it from me?"

"Why are you looking in my bag, Messer?"

"Well, I wasn't until I coudn't find that shirt and it magically appeared in your bag!"

"Ok...It's just that I like it..."

"You are a Giants fan now? Because I can buy you one with Montana written on the back but this is one puts Messer..."

"Idiot! I'm not a Giants fan. I'm a Messer fan..." She said blushing and throwing the shirt to Danny's face.

He looked at her quite surprised, he could feel his cheeks turn in a very red colour. He approach her and kissed her. When they pulled apart he put the shirt back on Lindsay's bag, kissed her on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" said his voice from the other room.

Lindsay stood there in the middle of his bedroom smiling. After a few seconds she reacted

"Waffles!" Was the first thing her mind could process

"Waffles?" Danny asked "I can't cook you waffles here Montana, I don't have what it's needed!"

"But I have it at my place. Why don't we go and have breakfast there. I think I have everything so we can go as soon as you are ready"

"Ok. Let's go then!"

Lindsay drove and Danny was sitting in the passenger sit with a smile on his face. That was the first time in a week that he was outside his apartment. It was a sunny day. May was ending and soon the summer would be there. He loved the beach and this year he could maybe convince certain country girl to go with him. The simply mental image of Lindsay in a bikini make him smile.

"What's so funny, Messer?" Lindsay asked looking at him.

"Nothing...I was thinking that we should go to the beach this summer"

"You were thinking that? Waw...I've never swam in the ocean"

"What? Are you kidding me?" She shocked her head "Now it's a must! The first day we both have off this summer we are going to the beach. We can go to Long Beach, you have to pay but it's worth it!"

"Ok, then. But the next day off we have together I choose the activity and you can't say no..." She paused for a moment and said "We arrived!"

Lindsay parked the car on the garage and she was beginning to go out from it when she realised that Danny has never been to her place. She began to be nervous, thinking about if he was going to like her apartment, if it was clean enough...

"Hey Montana! Come on the elevator is waiting" He shouted. He was carrying her bags with his good hand and smiling to her.

Lindsay run to the elevator and helped him with the bags.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked looking concerned at her

"Yeah, yeah...I'm quite nervous...You've never been here..."

He passed his arm around her shoulders and told her whispering on her ear "Don't worry, I'm sure I will love it..." and he kissed her cheek.

When they reached her apartment door. She turned around and told him

"Ok. Here we are. But remember It's been a week since I last put a foot in there. So I don't know how it is, ok?"

He nodded and she opened the door. What Danny saw left him speachless. The living room was quite big, all the furniture was made from wood. The walls, painted in different calid colours, were covered with photos of landscapes he asumed were from Montana except for one wall, in that wall he discovered photos from her family and some from the people of the lab. She had a lots of shelves fulled of forensic books too. The courtains were dark grimson. The whole room was absolutely cozy. That wasn't the typical NY apartment that was a home. He then noticed her staring at him.

"What do you think?" She said nervously

"WAW, Montana. That's lovely! It's like I am at home...It's incredible..."

"I'm glad you like it!" She said blushing

"You kidding me? I love it!" He said hugging her

"Good because you are going to spend lots of time here, so get used to it..." She said kissing him

"Oh, yeah" He said between kisses

Lindsay lead him to the couch without letting their lips take a break any second. She began to undo his shirt at the same time he was taking off hers. The contact of their naked skins make them shiver. They lie down on the couch still kissing. Many minutes after they were both naked and breathing heavily on the floor of Lindsay's apartment.

"Ok, I we started on the couch, how have we ended in the floor?" Lindsay said looking at Danny grinning

"I don't know!" He said laughing "But I have to say that your floor is very comfortable, more than a pool table"

"Yeah, that's for sure!" She said laughing too

They stayed like this for a while until he said

"I thought you said you wanted waffles" Danny said waking up from the floor and helping Lindsay do the same.

"Yeah. You will found everything in the kitchen" Lindsay said looking for her clothes.

Danny stared at her and began to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She said smiling too

"I don't even know where the kitchen is, You've only showed me the living room from your apartment, before you attacked me!" He said laughing really hard now.

She couldn't do anything but laugh. She pushed his back and lead him to the kitchen.

"Come on cowboy, you owe me a breakfast!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think??? Review please!!:D


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Messer"

"Hey Danny! It's Stella"

"Hey Stel, howya doin?"

"Fine, thanks, how are you?"

"Great! My ribs are completely healed and in 2 days I have to go to the doctor for my hand."

"Good news then. Danny, can you come to the lab this afternoon? I want to talk to you about your sick leave, I need you to sign some papers"

"Yes, of course. No problem, I'll be there!"

"Why don't you call Lindsay? Her shift begins at 2pm, she maybe can pick you up, this way you don't have to come with the subway..."

"Ok, I'll call her...See ya!"

Danny hung the phone and look at it confused.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"It's just weird...Stella want me to go to the lab this afternoon to sign some papers..."

"And that's weird?"

"No the strange thing is that she told me to call you to pick me up..."

"Well she maybe had thought that after what you've been through you would prefer to go there by car..."

"Yeah, but I could have picked a cab, you know? You remember the other day when Stella called you? She told you to call me after...It's just that, it's like she is playing matchmaker with us..."

"Stella it's a woman, she has intuition. I'm sure she has suspected that something was going on between you and me long time ago"

"Yeah, but it's still weird..." He made a short pause and added" It doesn't matter! So, I'm comming with you to the lab this afternoon!" Said Danny grinning

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because that means spending more time with you!" Danny said and kissed her

"No, that means spending more time with Stella!"

"No because after the paper signing, I will made up some excuse to be at the lab with you!"

"You remember that anyone except Flack knows about us? That means that when we are at work you have to behave..."

"I remember you that this morning you were the one that attacked me! I was being a complete gentleman..."

"You are going to bring that up very often rigth?"

"Yes, but just because I loved it" Danny said kissing Lindsay. She deepened the kiss and said

"Well, if you behave this afternoon we could maybe repeat it tonight.."Lindsay said between kisses

After some minutes of kissing Danny's stomach began to protest

"OMG, I can't believe you are hungry again!" Lindsay said laughing

"After this morning exercise I need to recover my energy levels..."

"We eat waffles 1 hour ago!"

"Yeah, but I guess that wasn't enough..." Danny said embarrassed.

Lindsay looked at him and began to laugh harder, then Danny's stomach protested again and she fell from the sofa laughing. She was sitting on the floor looking at a blushed Danny when he said

"Why don't we go to eat something and then we go to the lab?"

"Ok, ok" Lindsay said wipping the tears from her face. " There's a good japanese restaurant around the corner"

"Montana, I'm starving here, and you talk about harsh fish? Where can we eat a good Italian pizza?"

"I can't understand why don't you weight 300 pounds..." She said rolling her eyes

"It's part of the Messer's inheritance..." He said proudly

"Come on, Messer. Let's go" Lindsay said pulling him out of the apartment.

They had lunch in a trattoria near Lindsay's apartment and they went to the lab. Danny spent more than 2 hours at Stella's office arguing with her about when should he came to work. After all that time he managed to convince her to take a decision after the doctor's appointment.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was doing paperwork in their shared office. She was beginning to be worried about him when a thick accent called her

"Montana! What are you doin' here? I thought you needed to process some evidence?"

"Hey! Just paperwork today" Danny nodded and Lindsay said "What did Stella told you? You've been there for 2 hours now"

"She wanted me to sign a sick leave for a month! I told her that I want to come back to work next week"

"But Danny your hand is not good"

"I know, but I can't stay at home all day. I can be here and do lab work or paper work if it's necessary..."

"And what does she said?"

"That she will talk to Mac and to my doctor after Thursday's appointment"

"That means she is considering it. That's good!"

"Yeah, I guess...What do you need me to do?" Lindsay looked at him confused and he said "I'm gonna wait until you finish your shift so I'd better do somethin' more that look at you, although that would be great!" Danny said grinning

"Well, you can help me with the paperwork" Lindsay said smiling. "I have to do a lot since my partner decided to get hurt in a warehouse..."

"I'm sure he did it for a good reason" Danny continued

"Nope. Just a girl"

"Well, that girl must be very special for him and must have looked so damn beautiful sleeping on his pool table that he couldn't do anyhting but let her sleep"

They stared at each other smiling widely for a few seconds until Flack got in the room.

"I am interrupting something?" He said smiling

Lindsay blushed and Danny said without breaking the eye contact with Lindsay

"What do you want Flack?"

"Nothing. Stella told me you were here and I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to have a beer at the bar. My shift ended 5 minutes ago"

"I can't. I have to help Montana with the paperwork..." Danny said still looking at her

"Go. I will work better without you around" Lindsay said.

"You will have to get used to have me around. We work together!" Danny said seriously.

"I know, but not now. Have some fun with Flack."

"Ok..." Danny said quite disappointed

"Come on Romeo, I'm waiting!" Flack said from the door.

Danny looked around to see if anyone was looking at their office and when he was sure nobody was there gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "I'll call you later"

Lindsay rested on her chair with a hand on her lips for more than 2 minutes, remembering the goodbye. It would be more difficult than she thought work with Danny and pretend they were only friends, but at the same time, the idea of having a secret lover entertained her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a very good one. Tomorrow the doctors appointment and then I would probably jump some weeks...REVIEW PLEASE!!:D


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

Lindsay was staring at her watch every 2 minutes. That was beginning to make Flack feel nervous so he decided to talk to her.

"Linds, what's wrong?"

"What?" Lindsay said landing on the Earth again.

"You are watching the clock every 5 seconds, do you have to go somewhere?" Flack said smiling.

"Danny's doctor appointment is in 20 minutes. I promised I would be there but this case is bugging me, and I'm in the middle of my shift, and I've tried to call him but he didn't answer, and-"

"STOP!" yelled Flack "Go with him. I will cover for you"

"I can't just go! I should have to tell Stella and she still doesn't know anything and I can't talk about that to her without Danny..." Lindsay said frustated.

"You don't have to tell anybody anything, ok? If they ask me where you are I will made up some excuse. Just try to be back as soon as you can, ok?"

"Thanks Flack." She kissed his cheek and left running for the elevators.

O0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o

Danny was sitting in the waiting room when he saw Lindsay running towards him. His face drew a huge smile.

"Hey Montana, you made it" He said getting up and hugging her "I was beginning to think that you forget the promise you made me in the shower."

"I'm. Here" She said breathing heavily.

"Woooo! Did you come running or what?" He said laughing.

Lindsay threw him a threatening look. Danny tried to remain serious but failed. The Doctor appeared and guided them to his office, saving Danny from getting another bruise.

"Well, Mr. Messer, let's take a look at this hand of yours." He slowly took off the bandage and observed the injured hand. "We will remove the stiches today and took some x-rays to see how are the bones doing, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, but what do you think, Doc? How you see it?" Danny asked nervously

"The truth is that it looks really good. There's no inflamation, the bruises are beginning to fade and the wound is closed. I think we are in the good trail, but we have to wait for the x-rays to confirm that."

Danny nodded at him and turn around to see Lindsay smiling at him. That were good news and he was glad to have her at his side in that moment. Danny left with the doctor to took the x-rays while Lindsay remained at the doctor and Danny were talking about the results when suddenly Danny interrupted him:

"Excuse me Doc, can I bring my girlfriend? I'm sure she would want to hear this."

"Of course. I'll wait you here."

Danny left the doctor and got into his office to find Lindsay in the same position he left her some minutes before. She looked at him quite surprised.

"Montana, come with me, the doctor wants to talk with both of us about the results."

"OMG Danny! Are you pregnant?" She joked making him smile.

"I don't think so, but you can ask him later." He pulled her from the chair, kissed her softly on the lips and lead her where the doctor was.

The doctor explained them that the bones were healing at the expected velocity and that he needed to have them immobilised 2 more weeks at least. After that they would be able to determine if he would need rehab, but he could go back to work if he didn't have to use the hand for anything.

They agreed to go back to the lab this way Danny could talk to Stella and Lindsay could go back to work. They were talking lively when they reached the lab floor and when they turn around Stella was waiting for and explanation, hands on her hips.

"I found Danny on the coffee shop. I needed some fresh air. This case it's been really complicated." She paused to look at Danny asking for help.

"I have great news, Stel" He suddenly said changing the topic trying to distract their boss.

"Yeah? Surprise me, Messer." Stella said looking at both of them.

"I just came back from the doctor. He says I can come back to work immediatley. I just need to not use that hand very much!"

"I'll call him and call Mac, too, but anyways, if they both agree, and the important part of that sentence is the word IF, you would not be back until Monday, so go home and enjoy this last 3 days of holidays you still have." Stella said going back to her office.

Lindsay and Danny got in their shared office and she smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for, Montana? It hurt!" He said massaging the zone

"You will get over it." She said angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"We are doing this really badly, Danny! I left in the middle of my shift to come to the doctor with you and we can't even think of an excuse to appear together at the elevator. We have to set some rules or this is not gonna work." She explained seriously.

"Ok, ok. I agree with you. We should be more cautious from now on"

"We have to be professionals here..."

"I know." He paused and looked at her smiling "and to show you that I am a responsible man, I'm gonna leave now and let you finish your work." She smiled and he continued. "I'll wait for you at my apartment. I'll cook something."

"My shift ends at 8pm today, and seeing how this case is going I'm gonna leave the lab really late..."

"So in that case, I'll wait for you in bed. You still have my apartment's keys, right?" She nodded and he added "Great, then I'll see you tonight" He said smiling and leaving the room.

Lindsay stared at the door for some seconds before returning back to the evidence. She was beginning to be afraid of what she was feeling for Danny. She was falling completely in love with him and at a huge speed. She was scared because she didn't know how many times more she would have to bite her tongue and not tell him that she love him because it was too soon.

I'm gonna jump some time now...Let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions I will appreciate them!:D REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything only Danny in my dreams!

It was a hot morning of July, Danny and Lindsay were lying on his bed sleeping with the a/c running. The alarm clock went off and Lindsay turn it off and began to get up but a strong arm pulled her again to the bed.

"Where are you going, Montana?"

She lied down with him again and took between her hands his left one. It was completely healed. He needed do some rehab but now the unique after-effects were two litle scars where the stiches had been. She liked to caress his fingers and he enjoyed it because everytime she did it he shivered.

"We have to get up. Our shifts start in an hour" She said kissing him softly in the lips.

Danny had returned to work at the beginning of June. The first days it had been quite difficult; work together, the stolen glances, litle touches and teasing made some of their coworkers suspect, but they managed the situation really well and nobody else except Flack knew about their relationship.

"Ok. I need a shower. Do you join me, Montana?" Danny said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go." Lindsay said pulling Danny out of the bed.

"Yes? Where's the treat?"

"No treat here. We both need a shower, we can save time if we do it at the same time."

"So no somethin-somethin while we are under the water?" Danny said with a husky voice.

"You will have to make do with seeing me naked..."She said grinning.

He groaned and kissed her passionately. After half an hour they were sitting on the kitchen table having breakfast. In the last month and a half they have spent almost every night together some times in his place sometimes in hers. This first 3 months of relationship had been amazing and they were both really happy although the 3 magic words, I love you, haven't been pronounced... yet.

Later that day, they were both working in their shared office when Lindsay spoke,

"Danny, I need your help at lunch time, do you think we could go to the mall?"

"I guess...why?

"Since next saturday we are going to the beach I need to buy a swimming costume...I don't have one."

He grinned and nodded "Ok, then. It's a plan!"

They had lunch in a fast food restaurant at the mall and this way they still had more than 30 minutes to shop. After 15 minutes they both had new swimming costumes and lots of other stuff they don't really needed.

They went back to work and when their shift ended they went to Lindsay's place. After dinner they were cuddling in the sofa watching a movie when Danny said:

"On Saturday we are going to the beach but are we going to do on our next day off? It's your time to choose..."

"I had some things planned but I think we would have to postpone them until we have holidays, with one day it's not enough..."

"What have you planned?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, you will have to wait." She said and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart she continued watching the movie while he started playing with her hair. Mac would be happy now. He was right, it could happen to him. Love. She was lying at his side tracing circles with her fingers in his chest. Her head was resting over his shoulder when he spoke

"I love you" He said in a whisper. She raised her head and looked at him directly at his eyes. She was surprised and speachless. Danny continued "Lindsay, you don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you...It's the first time in my life I feel something like this and I wanted to share it with you." Lindsay was staring at him without moving any muscle, Danny was talking nervously "so, I love you, there I said it! Just that, now we can watch the movie or I can go back to my place if you want. I won't be mad or upset it's-"

Lindsay kissed him with all her heart. When they pull apart Danny was looking at her confused, she could imagine what was he thinking 'Does that mean that she loves me or it's just a way to distract me?' Then she spoke,

"You always have to be a smartass, Messer..." He looked at her even more confused and she continued her explanation smiling "I've been waiting for telling you the same for the last month, I was waiting for a perfect moment. I'd planned to tell you on Saturday at the beach. It was your idea to spend that day there, when now was THE perfect moment..."

Danny kissed her this time, interrupting her speach and cooling down her nerves. When they pulled apart Lindsay looked at him and spoke

"I love you" He hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. They began to take off their clothes and then Danny lifted her and carried to the bed. He left her on the bed and lied down by her side. They continued kissing until the urge of being with the other was uncontrollable. They enjoyed every moment at the maximum, they loved each other and that was the only think that mattered.

Let's go to the beach!:D I don't like the 'I love you TOO' sentence, so I didn't used it...REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know that somebody is reading this...:D


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams

"Danny this is great! It's really beautiful!" Lindsay said jumping out of the car.

"I told you that Long Beach was good." He said taking all their stuff of the trunk.

They walked hand in hand until they found a litle space near the water. After settling all their towels they began to undress. Danny took his shirt off and waited watching Lindsay do the same. She finally had chosen a coloured stripes bikini that fit her perfectly. He was staring a her run to the water when she spoke,

"Danny are you coming or you are going to spend the day in the sand staring at me?"

He groaned and run to where she was, put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss.

"Montana, we are in a public place." He said looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"I didn't know you were such a prude, Messer." She replied grinning.

He kissed her passionately "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous in that bikini?" He said between kisses.

"Thanks." She said still kissing him. She put her legs back on the sand this way she was standing up and continued kissing him.

"Why don't you go and grab the snorkels and we go a litle more deeper and see the fishes?"

"Ok, but you will have to wait because after all the activity we just had I need a minute." He said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I noticed..."She said laughing "I'll go." Watching Lindsay go out of the water didn't help Danny a lot but fortunately the water was cold.

They spend hours swimming and watching the fishes. When they were tired they went out of the water and lied on the sand. After some minutes Danny went back to the car to catch the food and they had the sandwitches they had prepared that morning. Danny went to buy some ice-cream and when he came back to the towels he found Lindsay sleeping. He put the sunshade to protect her from the sun, grabbed the snorkel and went to the water again. He spent nearly half an hour collecting shells. When he went back to the sand Lindsay was still sleeping. He watched her sleep, he loved to do that, she was so beautiful. After some minutes, when he was dry again he decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Montana." He said whispering at her ear "Wake up." She groaned and opened lazily her eyes.

"Hey." She said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey." He repeated kissing her temple.

"Where's my ice-cream?"

"I ate it." He answered laughing "When I came back you were already asleep, and that was more than one hour ago!"

"I've been sleeping for one hour! Why didn't you wake me up? One day we can be together alone and I fall asleep!" She said frustrated.

"Montana, it's ok. We still have time! It's only 5pm. We can go to my place, take a shower and go somewhere to have dinner, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" she said finally standing up.

They put all their things back in the trunk and drove to Danny's apartment. They arrived there more than one hour later. Although the plans they did, they were too tired and decided to stay in. While Lindsay was in the shower Danny choose the most beautiful shell he had collected before and wrote something in it. When Lindsay got out of the bathroom heard the tv and assumed that Danny was in the living room. She was about to catch the Giants t-shirt from her drawer when she noticed the shell, it had something written

_07/21/2007_

_Thanks_

She put the shirt on and went to the living room. Danny was sleeping on the couch. His cheeks, back and chest were incredibly red. She decided to go to buy some aftersun cream and some food to cook dinner for them.

When she came back Danny was at the bathroom. She knocked at the door and he opened it wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He had just left the shower.

"Montana! I didn't know where you were!"

"I went to buy some aftersun, I think you are going to need it." She said caressing softly his shoulder

"Ouch! That hurts"

"I'd better put this on you, it should ease you." She began to apply the cream while their dinner was at the oven. He tried to put a shirt on but the only touch of the clothers hurt him.

"Can I ask you something, Danny?"

"Sure." He said nodding

"Why 'thanks'?" She said showing him the shell

He smiled and said "Thanks for the one of the best days on the beach of my life, the shell was too litle to put all this so I've only written the first word." He said rubbing the back of his head. She leaned and kiss him. She was about to hug him but he stoped her

"I want you to touch me more than anything in the world but this would hurt like hell."He said frustrated and a little bit ashamed.

"Let's do this: We have dinner, you take this aspirines and I will put you more aftersun and then you go sleep and I go to my place, ok?"

"Ok, but I can't undestand why can you sleep here..."

"Because I will try to hug you while sleeping and that will wake you up and we both need to rest. Our shifts start early tomorrow."

"Why don't I sleep at the couch and you sleep at the bed, this way you wouldn't have to leave?"

"One night apart will not kill us, Danny." She said and kissed him again.

They had dinner and everything as she planned. They were standing in front of his apartment door. She kissed him passionately with her hands tangled on her own back to try to avoid the temptation of touching him.

"See you tomorrow at work, Messer." She said openning his apartment door.

"I'll miss you tonight, Montana." He replied kissing her cheek.

"Me too." Lindsay added and left the apartment. She didn't want to leave him there but that was the best for him. She put her hands in her pockets and found the shell. And a huge smile appeared on her face.

What do you think? I'll wait for your opinions! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything, only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams...

"Danny. Lindsay. My office. NOW!" Stella shouted.

Danny and Lindsay stared at the other with confused looks. Flack that was in the break room too asked,

"Does she know that you two are together?"

"No, we planned to tell her soon but I think that the moment has arrived." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I think she knows now. You better get going before she gets even more mad." Flack said laughing.

They left the break room and got in Stella's office. Once there, she told them to close the door and sit down. She turned around, looked at them and began to laugh.

"OMG, you look so scared!" She said still laughing.

"Why are you laughing Stel?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Ok,ok. When were you going to tell me?" Stella asked

"Tell you what?" Danny said

"Come on! Don't be a smartass Danny." He was looking at her with a I-don't-know-what-are-you-talking-about face "When you two planned to tell me that you are together!"

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and then Lindsay spoke,

"Soon...Nobody knows it, except Flack and just because he found out about us..."

"I want to know everything!" Stella said with an amused look "How long ago? Who made the first move?... Everything!"

"Ok, I think this is a girls conversation, I'm gonna leave you two alone so you can gossip freely."Danny said standing up, Lindsay grabbed his hand and said,

"Don't even think about it, Danny" He turned around and looked at her smiling and sat down again.

"Come on, since when?" Stella continued

"Ok. Fine!" Danny said shifting in his seat. "Since she came back from Montana."

"Well the truth is that Danny came to Montana to support me." Lindsay said grinning.

"I can't believe it! You did that? You are such a romantic!" Stella shouted.

"Ok, I'm gonna leave now, this is too embarrassing." Danny stood up and Lindsay did it too.

"Ok, I will explain the rest by myself to Stella but," She then kissed him softly "What you did was the sweetest thing somebody had ever done for me, it's nothing you should be ashamed of."

He blushed and left the room after kissing her on the cheek "I'll be in trace of you need me."

Lindsay turned around to face Stella and found her smiling widely.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You both deserve it. And the fact that is not affecting your work makes me even happier!" Stella said hugging Lindsay

"How did you know it?" Lindsay asked curious.

"I'm a CSI!" She said quite offended "First: When you came back from Montana you looked so happy and relieved and I first thought it was because the trial stuff ended but I knew there was something else, and Danny...He was so hyper! When you left he became another person, darker, he was sad, he didn't joked anymore and then you came back and he was happy again. It was obvious that he had feelings for you but the last months before the trial you 2 were never together, not like before..."

"Yes, that was because I stood him up." Lindsay said smiling.

"You stood him up? I can believe it!"

"Yes and I give him the 'It's not you, it's me' speech. " She continued still smiling.

"And after all that he came to Montana? That must be serious"

"It is. We've been together for 4 months now and it's been amazing. He is amazing!" She said blushing "So what else? How you discovered?"

"After Danny got hurt you were in his apartment and not to mention that he suddenly took your shift that morning. I remember talking to you the previous night and you told me 'see you at 9 tomorrow'."

"Oh, it's true...That wasn't a great move, but I didn't expect him to do that. He just let me sleep, gave me the day off. A snow day."

"Really sweet...You changed him Linds, and I'm telling this in a good way. He loves you, you know that? Even if he hadn't told you he does." Stella said

"I know. He did told me. About 3 weeks ago."

Stella was staring at her grinning. "Let's leave the fluffy stuff for another comfirmation came to me that day we both appeared with sunburns! That was hilarious! I've waited for another signal for the last 2 weeks and this morning I got it. I saw you arrive together at the lab, he left you at the corner of the street and he drove the car in the garage, but before he kissed you on the cheek. That was so so sweet!"

Lindsay blushed remembering the moment "And all the shouting in the break room?"

"Oh that was just in case Flack didn't knew anything" Stella said laughing "Now the boss part. From now on I want you two to continue like you've been the last months. The fact that I know about you doesn't allow you to forget that you are working here. I will have to talk to Mac about that, but I'm sure he will be happy too. There's the possibility that one of you 2 have to remain more time in the lab."

"No problem Stella. But Danny loves being outside so if anyone has to stay make it to be me."

"Ok then. Now go back to work. We have to go dinner some time this week so you can explain me the rest of the story."

"Great! I'm glad that you know."Lindsay said and hugged her.

"Go before you make me cry!" Stella said

Lindsay left and went to the office she shared with Danny. After some hours of paperwork, Danny went back there.

"Hey Montana! How it went, with Stella?"

"She said that she is happy, that we've been doing a good job but that she maybe would have to separate us, one in the lab the other in the field."

"Oh! Ok! That's great! Well, except the fact of being away from you."

"Yeah. That kinda sucks. Oh, and she thinks you are really sweet!" Lindsay said grinning.

"Sweet? I've lost my tough guy reputation forever, right?" Danny said frustrated.

"And I still haven't explained her the shell story."Lindsay said laughing.

"Ouch...You are going to kill me!" Danny said. Lindsay was looking at him still smiling "But you know what?" Danny continued "Being with you is totally worth it."

They just stared at each others eyes smiling for some seconds. She would find the way to make it up to him later.

What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! If you have any suggestions let me know and I will try to please you!:D


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

"I'm quite nervous about tonight."

"Montana, don't worry. Everything is gonna be all right." Danny said smiling trying to reassure her.

"It's just that this will be the first night we go out all together and they will know we are a couple..."

"We will have dinner at the park and then we will listen to the last concert of the summer with all our friends. Stella and Flack already now about us. And I'm sure that Hawkes and Sid suspected something. I think we would only surprise Adam and the new tech, Kendall."

"Do you know what I need?" She said with her hands in her hips. He looked at her confused and then he raised his eyebrows and grinned "Not that Danny! I need a haircut!"

"A haircut? How can this be better than what I was thinking?" He asked confused,

"It's just that my hair is so long that's beginning to be annoying... and feeling pretty tonight would certainly help."

"But I love your curls! Just promise me you are not gonna cut it a lot! Please?" She was staring at him faking to be upset "Well, Montana, I mean...you know...that...You will always be beautiful but I love to fall sleep smelling your hair, and the way it falls on your face and how I-"

He was interrupted by Lindsay kissing him. "I'll see you in two hours."

After three hours Lindsay hadn't returned to his apartment and Danny was beginning to be worried when the doorbell rang. He run to the door and when he opened it his jaw dropped.

"So, what do you think?" Lindsay said Her hair was very straight and the longest part just raised her jaw line. Danny couldn't do anything but stare at her speachless and with the mouth open. She looked amazing. "Danny say something, please!"

He just passed his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. He then reached her mouth and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart Lindsay spoke,

"I have to assume that you like it?"

"When I couldn't think you could be more gorgeous you do that." He said playing with her hair.

"Thanks." She said and blushed "It's quite late. We better get going to the park"

"Yeah, I have the picnic kit in the kitchen. I'll grab it and we can go."

They left the apartment and drove to the park. When they arrived there they found out everyone else was already there. They were walking hand in hand and although everyone noticed it nobody said anything. In the middle of the dinner Danny began,

"Well, Lindsay and I need to explain you something" Flack and Stella looked at each other and smiled while Hawkes and Sid looked at them intrigued and Adam and Kendall seemed scared. Danny took Lindsay's hand in his and said "We are together, as a couple. We've been together for 5 months now and we wanted to let you know because you are our friends and co-workers, because we wanted to share with you our hapiness."

Everybody congratulated them and asked them lots of questions specially Adam that didn't understand how they could have hidden it from him for so long. After the dinner, the concert began and all of them joined the hundreds of people that were already listening to the music. The group began to play a beautiful slow balad. They were all moving at the compass of the music. Danny passed his arms around Lindsay's waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Danny, everybody is looking at us." He turned around and saw all the team watching in their direction and smiling. "But you know what, I don't care." with that Lindsay turned around so she was facing him, passed her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds of hearing all his friends scream, whistle and laugh they pulled apart quite embarrassed and flushed. Lindsay turned around again and let her back rest in Danny's chest while he was hugging her from behind. Every now and then he placed a soft kiss on her cheek or neck. They spend the rest of the night like that dancing slowly, cuddling and listening to the last Summer concert in Central Park. The Fall was going to be there soon and they had to make good use of the litle time of high temperatures left. They all left the park near 3 am that night. Fortunately none of them had to be at the lab before 12 the next morning. Danny and Lindsay went to his apartment. They were quite tired and went directly to the bed. They were laying in his ved when she asked him.

"Are you going to be able to sleep without my curls?"

"You know what? Your hair it's long enough to still make me lose my mind. You look stunning with your new haircut and the best part is that I have an easiest acces to your neck now" Danny said kissing it to prove his point. He then kissed her on the lips softly.

"Good night Montana."

"I love you Danny." She said kissing him sweetly on the lips. He kissed her forehead and they fall asleep hugging each other.

Quite fluffy but It's 3'23am and I've been awake for the last 22 hours...Insominia...REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

Note: Give me a vote of confidence and remember that I've been following the show rythm...THANKS

"Hey Mac. It's me, Danny."

"What's wrong?" He said concerned.

"Lindsay is still sick, I'm gonna take her to the hospital now. She had spent the last week throwing up. I think she is quite dehydrated."

"Ok, don't worry Danny. Keep us updated."

He hung the phone. He was glad that Mac accepted so well that Lindsay and he were having a relationship, he was very happy about relationships lately... Danny went to the couch where Lindsay was waiting for him

"Danny I'm fine, we don't need to go to the doctor." Lindsay said.

"You are pale, you haven't eat anything, you've been sick every morning for the last 6 days and-"

"Danny I don't need to go to the hospital I just need a pharmacy." Lindsay said in a whisper. Danny looked at her confused and Lindsay continued "I think I could be pregnant" Danny looked at her shocked. After a few minutes Lindsay spoke "Danny, please say something." He shook his head and said,

"Condom spray."

"I told you that I could be pregnant and you only say 'Condom spray'? What is that supposed to mean?" Lindsay said really upset.

"It has to be the condom spray day. I knew that wasn't sure enough. We souldn't have tried it, but wait, that was last week, it can't be from then...oh! yes from my birthday, yes it could have happened then-" Danny said without looking at Lindsay.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can you just talk to me and stop trying to guess when happened!" Lindsay said crying.

"Ok, Montana don't freak out. We don't even know if you are pregnant, so let's wait until we knew it for sure and then we could began to think about it, ok? Try to relax, I will go to the pharmacy." He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Whatever it is WE would work it out." He kissed her forehead "I'll be back in five."

Danny came back 15 minutes after with a bag full of things. She spent those minutes trying to calm down but instead of that she threw again for third time that morning When she saw him, she smiled and asked,

"You bought a pregnancy test, right? Apart from all the other stuff."

"Two, I bought two pregnancy tests and lots of food because you need to eat, for one, two, three or whatever."

"Three or whatever? Do you mean twins? Triplets? No way!"

"Well, my father had twin brothers so there is a possibility."He said smiling

"You are enjoying this! Why?" She said half amused half concerned. "I thought you'd be freaking out. Even more than me!"

"Sort of..." She was looking at him waiting for an explanation. He grabbed her hands and they both sat down on the couch " If I have to be honest I'm really scared but ...I love you. I know we've been only together for 5 months now but it wouldn't be that bad! I love you and you love me, we can do this, together." Lindsay was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Since when you are the grown up of this relationship?" She said before kissing him softly in the lips.

"Well Montana, I'm 5 years older than you!" Danny said proudly

"Yes but that didn't make you the mature one before!" She kissed him again "Let's do the tests."

Five minutes later they were sitting on the couch again waiting for the results.

"Montana, even if it's positive or negative we are going to the doctor after, ok? I need you to be fine..."

She just stared at him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, slow down Montana, If I can remember 'this' is what caused our most important preoccupation right now." Danny said grinning. He looked at his watch and spoke again "It's time." Each of them picked up one of the test and looked at the result.

"It's negative."Lindsay said surprised and looked at Danny.

"The one I have is negative too." Danny said sighting relieved.

They looked at each other until Lindsay said "What do we do now?"

He kissed her softly in the lips "We are going to the hospital." Lindsay was about to protest but Danny stopped her "You've been sick all last week, you need to see a doctor."

Four hours later they were back to Danny's apartment from the hospital with some medication and a diagnostic of a viral gastroenteritis. The doctors told them that she should eat but only whatever she wanted. Lindsay was at the kitchen beginning to cook the dinner went Danny got in to help her.

"Let me cook tonight, just sit down and rest." Danny said kissing her cheek

"Ok" She sat in the kitchen table and began to read a magazine. She played with her hair, she did it a lot since she cut it and Danny loved to stare at her. That was what he was doing with a huge smile in his face when Lindsay looked up at him.

"What are you looking at?" Lindsay asked

"Just you. You are so beautiful."Danny said grinning

"Danny, stop goofing off, you have work to do." She said pointing to the vegetables he was supposed to be cutting.

He just smiled and continued cooking so she took advantage and she was the one doint the staring.

I don't like this chapter. Give me your honest opinion, please! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Please REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

"Hey Montana! Wait!"

"Don't tell me that we have work more overtime, please! Processing the batmobile car was amazing but now I only want to go home have a hot bath and sleep for the next 4 hours before having to be back here." Lindsay said exhausted, stopping the elevator for the second time that night.

"Do you want some company?" He said grinning.

"So, we don't have to stay more time here? We can go home?" She said relieved.

"Yes, we can go. So, what do you say?" He said smiling.

She looked at him amused and said "Your place. It has a bigger tub" and pulled him inside the elevator with her.

45 minutes later they were lying in his tub enjoying a hot bath after a 18 hours of an exhausting shift. Lindsay was resting her back on Danny's chest. She was caressing his arms while he was placing soft kisses in her neck and shoulder.

"Danny?" She only received a litle moan as an answer "The water is getting cold and we need to sleep." another moan "Danny?"

"Well if you insist, Miss Monroe, but anyways I can't stand up if you don't do it first." He said placing a last kiss in her shoulder. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. They both stood up and left the tub without letting their lips take a break. The kisses were soft and sweet. Danny wrapped them both in a big towel, kissed her nose and then her forhead. She hugged him tightly. They laid down in the bed a few minutes later cuddling and they fall asleep fast.

They woke up 2 hours later with Danny's phone ringing. Lindsay answered it.

"Lindsay Monroe."

"_Danny? Danny? Who are you?" _An unknown female voice said.

"One moment please, I'll pass you with him" She passed him the phone and said "A woman is calling for you."

"Danny Messer," He said on the phone confused.

"_Danny hun, who was the woman that answered your phone?"_

"That was Lindsay, Mom. What do you want? We had a tough shift and we still have a few hours to sleep..."

"_I want to talk with her. Pass me with Lindsay._"

Lindsay was again sleeping resting her head on his chest. "Montana, my mother wants to talk to you." He said and handed her the phone.

"What?" Lindsay said looking at him with a questioning look.

"I don't know. She wants to talk with you" Lindsay gave him a threatenning look "Mom, why do you want to talk to Lindsay?"

"_Just pass me with her, Dan._"

"Montana, she want to talks with you and didn't want to tell me why."

Lindsay looked at him, sighed and said "Ok. Give me the phone." She cleared her voice and spoke "Good morning Mrs Messer."

"_Good mornin' dear! How are you? Does my stubborn son treat you good?"_

"I'm fine Madam, and we both know that he does." Lindsay said smiling lightly looking at Danny.

"_Hunnie, don't you think it's time for us to meet? I've heard so much about you that I can't wait to see you in person. How about if you come this weekend to have lunch at home?_"

"Well...I...I guess we could...The truth is that we don't have to work on Saturday, but I don't know if Danny..." She said confused.

"_Done! I'll wait you at 1pm on Saturday. And don't worry about Danny, I'm sure you will find a way to convince him. Have a great day Lindsay. Give a kiss to Dan for me!_"

"I will. Bye." Lindsay said and stared at the phone until Danny spoke.

"What were you two talking about?" He said amused caressing her hair.

"Well, your mother just invited us to have lunch with her next Saturday."

"And what have you told her?"

"Danny, you know your mother, I couldn't say no."

"So, you are going to meet my parents this weekend?" He said smiling.

"I guess...Oh I nearly forget!" She turned around and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" He said grinning when they pulled apart.

"Your mother told me to kiss you and convince you about her plan so I decided to do both things at the same time" She said giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Well, it worked, although you didn't need to convince me. I'm glad she invited you." After a short pause he asked "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little. Meeting the parents is a big step in a relationship, but I'm not afraid to do it..."

"Neither do I." He said and kissed her temple.

"You know that this means a trip to Montana, right? My parents can't leave the ranch" She said caressing his chest.

"I know. Maybe we could go there for Thanksgiving or some time during Christmas holidays."

She raised her head and looked at him directly in the eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips "I love you" she said in a whisper before kissing him again.

"Let's go back to sleep, we still have a couple of hours left." He said kissing her forehead.

"If I wasn't so tired I would try to make you change your mind but I would probably fall asleep and that would not be very good for your ego.." She said laughing.

He couldn't do anything but laugh too. He hugged tightly and said "I love you"

They both fell asleep again in seconds in each others arms.

Sorry, it took me quite long to write a new one. I wrote one but was very sad so wrote this one this morning...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!:D Thanks for the reviews! REVIEW PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!

They were sitting in the car. While Danny was driving Lindsay was observing the streets of the Bronx. He was really amused to make a visit to his neighborhood for a different reason than a dead body. He turned around to look at Lindsay and squeezed her hand.

"My mom already loves you. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I know. It's just that I want to cause a good impression, you know? I don't want to disappoint them." Lindsay said concerned.

"That's impossible, Montana!" he rubbed her shoulder "Seriously, don't worry, ok?" he said smiling

"Ok." She sighed and added "Is there something that I need to know about your family? Like forbidden topics, sensible conversations?"

"Nope. You can talk with them about everything. But it's better if you don't mention Louie...They are still quite sensitive with that."Danny said sadly. She squeezed his arm and show him a comforting smile. "Look Montana, we've arrived." Danny said pointing to a big brick building. They parked the car and walked hand in hand to the building door.

"So, here is where you grow up, huh?" She asked surprised

"Yes, I know it's not surrounded by wheat fields but it's the Bronx! What were you expecting!" He said smiling and kissed her temple "The apartment building has a basketball court and a laundry room, that's a luxury in this neiborhood!"

"I like it. It's just different from what I'm used to."

He looked at her and kissed her softly at the lips and said "C'mon Montana, let's go or my mother is gonna punish me for arriving late!"

They knocked on the door of the apartment and waited. A beautiful dark blonde haired women with big green eyes opened the door.

"Danny!" She said and gave him two kisses, one in each cheek. She turned to look to the woman that was holding his son's hand and spoke to her "and you must be Lindsay or as I also heard, Montana." She kissed her too and then Lindsay spoke,

"Lindsay is fine. Nice to meet you Miss Messer."

"Nice to meet you too, hunnie. You are even more beautiful than Danny told us. Call me Laura, please." She grabbed Lindsay's hands and said "Danny, find your father and bring him to the kitchen, would you? Lindsay is going to help me with the food, right?"

Danny nodded, looked at Lindsay who nodded too, kissed her on the cheek and disappeared inside the apartment. Lindsay went with Laura to the kitchen and helped her prepare a salad.

"You know, Danny, talks about you all the time."Laura said and Lindsay blushed.

"He is great."Lindsay said smiling.

Just in that moment Danny and his father got in the kitchen."Dad, this is Lindsay." She looked at the man next to Danny. He was a perfect copy of his boyfriend only older. Carlo Messer had the same piercing blue eyes that his son owned and as soon as he saw Lindsay he showed the famous Messer's grin.

"Howya doin?" Carlo said and kissed Lindsay on the cheek and grinned again.

Danny that was observing the situation slapped his father on the arm and said "Pop, stop flirting with my girlfriend." He walked to where Lindsay was and placed an arm around Lindsay shoulders. Lindsay looked at him and said,

"You don't need to protect me, Danny, I dealt with you flirting around me all the time for 2 years, I think I can manage the situation."

Danny looked at her confused and his parents began to laugh.

"I like her." Said Carlo still laughing. "She knows how to ground you!" They all laughed for a few more moments.

"Ok,ok, Mon-TA-na." Danny said smiling.

"Montana?" Carlo asked " You still give nicknames to the girls you like?" Danny just blushed "Sweetie, since when does he call you that?"

"Since the first day we met."Lindsay said quite confused.

"Wow! Love at first sight, Danny? I didn't expect that from you!" Carlo said laughing.

"Ok, ok...Stop teasing me!" Danny said blushing "Let's go to eat before you embarrass me even more!"

The rest of the lunch went great. Laura Messer explained to Lindsay lots of stories about when Danny was a kid while Danny explained to his father the latest weird cases they have worked in. After the desert Lindsay and Danny washed the dishes while his mother prepared the coffee. Laura Messer observed her son exchange glances and smiles with his girlfriend. Lindsay was the first girl Danny had brought to her house since he was a teenager. She could see that her son was completely in love with that beautiful country woman and by the way she looked at him, Lindsay felt the same. Laura saw how Danny kissed Lindsay's temple and she smiled. She felt a hand rubbing her shoulder and turned around. Carlo lead her off the kitchen.

"He looks happy." He said and kissed her wife's forehead "And she is an amazing girl."

"I know Carlo. I'm happy for him, for them. It's just that is the first time I've seen him like this. He has grown up." Laura said proudly smiling to her husband.

A cell phone ringing interrupted the 2 couples. Lindsay run to the living room where she left her purse.

"Lindsay Monroe." She waited for the answer "Ok, ok." Another pause "Bye."

Lindsay went back to the kitchen where the Messer family were waiting for her.

"Who was that?" Danny asked

"Mac. I have to go to the lab. There's new evidence from the second life case and I'm on second call today." Lindsay said sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I'll drive you there." Danny said grabbing his coat

"Danny, it's not necessary. I can't go there with the subway or-" Danny tried to protest but she interrupted him "I can have the car and come here to pick you up when I'm done. I don't think I'll have to be there more than a couple hours." She said smiling.

"Ok Montana. I'll wait for you here then."

Lindsay said goodbye to Carlo and Laura Messer and she and Danny walked to the car.

"Call me went you get to the lab, ok?" Danny said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will." She kissed him back.

She was getting in the car and he was walking back to his parents apartment when he shouted "Montana!" she turned around and he continued "I love you!"

She blushed automatically when she saw all the people from the street turn around and look at her. He was standing in the middle of the street grinning. She first thought in leave him like that, just to tease him, but she decided to embarrass him in a different way. She run to where he was, jumped and passed her legs around his waist and began to kiss him passionately. Danny couldn't do anything but hold her there and kiss her back. When they pulled apart Danny was smiling widely. She was smiling too and said,

"Now, can you bring me back to the car, please?" He nodded and without letting her feet touch the floor he sat her on the car. "Oh, and Danny, I love you." She said smiling.

He grinned, kissed her nose and watched the car disappear through the streets of the Bronx. He turned around and saw his parents in the window, smiling at him.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know that people is reading this but you don't review...please let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own anything, only Danny in my dreams!:D

Danny was sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand. He was watching the tv but not paying attention to what was on. He had just arrived home from the lab after interrogating the murderer of 4 members of the same family in Amytville. He worked with Lindsay in that case. She was really affected with all the situation and specially with the poor little girl who witnessed everything and was now lying in a hospital bed. After all the paperwork, Danny had asked her to go home with him but she said that she needed to be alone that night. He just kissed her forehead and told her that he would be at his place.

It was near 1 am when Danny decided to go to the bed although he knew that without her by his side he wouldn't sleep much. He was taking off his shirt when he heard his door open. He run to the living room and found Lindsay taking off her coat.

"What are you doing still awake Danny?" She asked tired.

"I was watching the tv, and now I was going to bed. What are you doing here?" He said softly.

"I was...and...you know...I..."Lindsay said nervously. Danny just approach her placed his left hand on her neck and his right one on her waist and hugged her tightly. She responded immediately and placed her arms around his body. They rested like that for several minutes until she pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't want to bother you-"

"Hey! You don't bother me! Never! I'm here for you when you need me, ok?" She nodded and he continued talking "I have an idea. Just wait for me on the couch."

"I'm gonna change my clothes before." She kissed him softly in the lips and said "Thanks." He kissed her cheek and went to kitchen while she went to the bedroom. Five minutes later Lindsay appeared to the living room and found Danny sitting in the couch. On the table there was a tequila bottle, salt, lima and a huge bowl full of chocolate ice-cream mixed with M&Ms. She smiled and sat beside him. He handed her a spoon and the ice-cream and they both began to eat.

"You know?" Lindsay said "You have to stop treating me so well or I would get used to that."

He smiled and kissed her. They ended with chocolate all over their faces and their shirts. They pulled apart some seconds later laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" She finally said.

"We have tequila, more ice-cream, a pool table, a Harley, a bed, a couch and a huge home cinema. You choose, Montana." He said placing little kisses in her neck in collar-bone.

"Well, ," kiss "I think we ate enough ice-cream for tonight" kiss "It's November so the Harley option I haven't even considered it." kiss "And although I have good memories involving tequila and the pool table I'm way too tired for that now." She said smiling and kissed him again.

"So, that leaves us with the tv, the couch and the bed, right?" He said grinning and kissing her softly on the lips for some seconds.

"Yes." They were now cuddling on the couch "We can stay here like now." She kissed his jaw line "or we can go to bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned but she kept talking. "but we should sleep, because in less than 5 hours we have to be back at the lab."

"I know" He said frustrated "Bed then?" She nodded and he carried her to the bedroom.

They lie down on the bed her head resting on his chest.

"Montana, do you want to talk about it?" He asked shily.

"Danny, I'm fine. It's just that this case brought back memories. And seeing Rose in the hospital... She is all alone now. She has seen how a monster killed all her family. She is young and she would probably forget what happened but it's sad that she will forget her parents and her brothers too. She is just a little girl. She doesn't deserve what has happened. Nobody does." He just listened to what she was saying caressing her back and her hair.

After some minutes of silence, Danny spoke "They called me from the hospital after you left the lab." Lindsay raised her head to look him directly at his eyes "Rose is going to be discharged in a couple of days and her mother's sister is going to take care of her. She has a daughter and a son about the same age as Rose brothers." He made a short pause and said "She will be fine" and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and kiseds him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, Danny."

"What for?" He asked.

"For everything." She smiled at him and continued "Not only you are a great boyfriend you are my best friend too. Thanks for being always there, for understanding me for knowing that I love M&Ms in my ice-cream." He grinned widely and kissed her "I love you." she said blushing lightly.

"I love you." He replied smiling.

Short and fluffy chapter! Thanks for all your reviews. Please continue telling me what you think! REVIEW!:D


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own anything, only Danny and Flack in my dreams!

Danny woke up with country music and the sweet smell of pancakes coming from his kitchen. He stood up and observed the scene from the door frame. Lindsay was wearing a pair of boxers and a tight shirt and was moving her hips with the sound of a love song he knew was her favourite. When the chorus was beginning to sound he hugged her from behind and sang in her ear:

"_And she's everything I ever wanted,_

_and everything I need._

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Because she's everything to me._"

She turned around passed her arms around his neck and kissed him "Good morning, cowboy."

"Good mornin' Montana." He said kissing her nose.

"How do you know the lyrics of that song?" She said smiling.

"Are you kidding me? You listen to Brad Paisley all day and specially that song."

"And you learned the lyrics?" She asked grinning.

"Well, It's quite good and I like what he says." He said embarrassed.

She kissed him and turned around to continue cooking. He sat in the kitchen counter and got ready the coffee humming the last notes of the country song. Then her cell phone began to rang.

"Can you answer it? It would probably be Mac or Stella." Lindsay said to Danny. He left the kitchen and run to the bedroom to grab the phone.

"Lindsay Monroe's phone, Danny Messer speaking" He said smiling.

"_Good morning . My name is Alysson Jackson. I'm calling from American Airlines to confirm the reservation Ms Monroe made_."

"Well, right now she can't answer it. I know you probably can't do that but if you could give me the information-"

"_You said you were Danny Messer, right?"_

"Yes I am."

"_One of the plane tickets Ms. Monroe reserved is at your name so it would not be any problem to give you the flight information. Do you have pen and paper to write, sir?_"

"Yes, one second." He said surprised

"_The plane leaves from Newark airport on November 21__st__ at 7'40 am and lands in Bozeman, Montana at 12'20 pm local time, after a change of plane in Chicago. We will send you the plane tickets at the address Ms. Monroe gave us._"

"Ok! Thanks!" He hung up smiling and went back to the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to so much time?" She said putting the pancakes in a plate.

"Well, Montana, that was Alysson Jackson from American Airlines." He said smiling widely.

She looked at him surprised "And what did she wanted?" She asked innocently.

"She wanted to give you the flight information about the reservation you made for **US**, to go to Montana for Thanksgiving."

"OH...oh...Ok.." She avoided eye contact with him and added "Did you write down everything?" She continued settling the table.

"Yes." He paused trying to get a reaction from her "Montana! Are you going to say something?"

She finally looked at him and couldn't do anything but smile " . I was planning on going to Montana for Thanksgiving."

"No. You PLANNED for US to go to Montana for Thanksgiving!"

"I didn't want to tell you anything until I knew that was possible. I already talked with Mac and he gave us 3 days. We have to be back at work on Saturday. We talked about that. You wanted to go there and then my mom called and I really want see them and to let them know about you and me, and I didn't know if we could have days off for Christmas and I-"

"Breath!" He said smiling and hugging her "I'm not mad, only surprised."

"Well that was the plan. I wanted to surprise you with the liltte holidays together having dinner one day this week."

"That's sweet, Linds." He said and kissed her.

"So? That means we are going to Montana next week?" She said smiling lightly.

"We are going to Montana!" He said smiling widely.

She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Danny."

Danny hugged her too and said "Well, you promised me a tour some time ago, remember?" and after that she kissed him passionately on the lips.

In this last paragraph Danny is talking about the promise she makes at him when he goes to Montana when the trial.

Short and boring chapter but the truth is that I'm not very motivated to continue the story. I have more than 340 hits for the last chapter but just one review...Please give me your opinion, I need it to write REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own anything, only Danny and Flack in my dreams!

"Danny! Where is your passport?" Lindsay asked from the bedroom.

"Try in the first drawer of the nigthstand table." He answered from the kitchen.

Lindsay began to search and she finally found the passport. When she was about to close the drawer a card captured her attention. It was the card she left him before living to Montana. She began to read it when two strong arms hugged her from behind.

"You kept the card."

"Of course I did. That was the only thig that kept me going those days you were away from here. Away from me." He said whispering.

"I'm sorry I left that way but I couldn't say goodbye to you." She said sadly.

"I have to confess that I was quite pissed at the beginning." She turned around to face him and he continued " I saw you in Mac's office. Hugging Stella and then Mac. I knew that something was happening but you were avoiding me and I had to leave. When I came back I found this" He said pointing to the card "with the papers of my case" Lindsay began to smile "Why are you smilin', Montana?"

"I left the card in your desk." He looked at her confused "I got in the office to leave the card and I found Hawkes there. He told me that I should call you, give you the chance to say goodbye."

"Smart man the Doc." He said smiling.

"Yes. I told him to make sure you read it, and I guess he did because I left the card in your desk not with your papers."

He kissed her softly and said "We should thank Hawkes for what he did."

She nodded and smiled "Let's go or we are gonna miss the plane."

They left the apartment some minutes later and caught a cab to the airport. Once there were in the second plane after a little scale in Chicago Danny began to ask questions.

"Ok, Montana. Explain me something, who I'm gonna meet? What's the plan?"

"We would have to rent a car when we arrive there because my parents and siblings are at work. We would have to drive about 2 hours to Denton. I lived in Bozeman the last 2 years before moving to New York but the ranch is in Denton and there's where we are going to spend these 3 days. My mother, Annie, would probably be there when we get home and my father, Ben, and my older brother Matt would be with the sheep by that time. If Andy had arrived would be with them too."

"Ok, wait a minute. How many siblings do you have?"

"There's Matt that is 34. He helps my father with the ranch and lives in the town with his wife, Julia and their son Aaron that is now 4. Then there's Kate. She is 31 and she is married to John. They have a shop in a town near Denton. When I called her yesterday to tell her that we were going to be here for Thanksgiving she told me that she was 5 months pregnant!"

"Wow! I need to write down everything or I would forget all the names." He said quite scared.

"You don't need to write anything. I'll be there with you! And they are all great, you don't have to worry!"

He kissed her temple "And there's still another one, Andy, right?"

"Yep. Andy is the baby boy. He is 23 He is studying journalism at the UM. He lives at the campus but he comes home at least once a month. He is so smart and nice. It's been lot since I last talk with him. He writes me e-mails every week but it's not the same."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile "You miss him."

"Yes...We used to spent all the time together. He is 5 years younger than me but he was always behind my heels. I taught him how to ride a horse before he could even walk. I used to tie him to the saddle with me when I was 8 and he was 3. When I turned 12 my father bought me this beautiful Quarter horse to help him with the animals and I told him that I prefered to have a cheaper horse so he could buy a pony for Andy. 2 weeks later my father appeared with a horse for him. Just 5 minutes after, they were saddled up and we were trotting away. We used to do that every Sunday after church, me with Socks and Andy with Ginger."

"You named your horse 'Socks'?" Danny asked amused.

"You'll see why soon enough!"

"He is still alive? He must be like 20 years old now." he said surprised.

"21 last summer. And Ginger is 23... I'm sure Andy will let you ride her." She said smiling.

"Woo...Slow down, Montana. Me ridding a horse? Are you kidding me?" He said half scared.

"I'm gonna ride Socks if he is fine and Ginger is very kind with unexperienced cowboys." She looked at him with gooffy eyes.

"Ok...I'll try but you have to promise me not to laugh."

"Deal!"

"So, there is more family I need to know about?"

"I don't think so."

They continued talking the rest of the trip about childhood stories. Once in the rental car Danny's nerves begant to be more evident.

Quite short and completely a filler chapter...REVIEW PLEASE and give me some ideas/suggestions...Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own anything, only Danny and Flack in my dreams!

After near 2 hours of driving, Lindsay took a little road that lead them to her parents house. Once there she parked the car and jumped out and waited for Danny to do the same. When she saw him still inside the car she smiled and went to open his door.

"Are you going to get out or you plan to spend the next 3 days in the car?"

"It's just that is the first time I do that, I need to be mentally prepared." He said looking at the house.

"It's the first time you met your girlfriend's family?" She asked amused.

"I've met parents, brothers and sisters, even uncles or grandparents but never from a girl I really loved."

She opened the door cupped his face so he was looking at him and she kissed him softly in the lips "Hey, they would love you. My mother already does and she has only talked with you on the phone. Danny, come on!"

"Ok, Montana, but you will have to reward me for this later." He said grinning.

They got in the house holding hands. They followed the smell of food and they reached the kitchen. There they found Lindsay's mom cooking.

"Mom!" Lindsay shouted and run to hug her mother.

"Oh sweetie! Lindsay! You look great! I love the new haircut" After some more hugs and giggles Lindsay grabbed her mothers hand and lead her to where Danny was standing.

"Mom. This is Danny. Danny, this is my mother Annie."

"Oh, Lindsay, you told me he was handsome but he is more than that." Annie said hugging him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Annie" Danny said nervously.

"OMG, what an accent!" Lindsay's mom said amused.

"So, where's everyone else?" Lindsay asked after a few laughs while she led Danny to a chair and grabbed two big cups.

"Your dad and Matt are with the animals, Kate will come tomorrow and Andy is going to arrive later this afternoon." She paused a moment and gave Danny a plate with cookies.

"Thanks" said Danny and then Lindsay gave him a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to him. He watched them talking about her brothers and sister and gossiping and couldn't help but smile seeing Lindsay so happy to see her family. Without even realising it, he leaned and kissed her cheek. She turned around and looked at him surprised. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

Annie watched them and smiled, then spoke " What are you going to do this days? What have you planned Linds?"

Lindsay turned around again to face her mother "I think I'm going to show Danny the ranch and the town. That will take us nearly all the afternoon so I guess we should be back to have dinner with you, dad, Matt and Andy."

"That sounds great hun. Why don't you go upstairs and leave your bags in your room. I will prepare you some sandwiches."

"Thanks mom." Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand a lead him to her bedroom. Once upstairs he found himself in Lindsay's youth bedroom. It was full of prizes and photos from when she was a kid. Lindsay was watching her boyfriend in her bedroom. She felt quite uncomfortable for a second but then remembered that she was an adult now not the teenager that lived in that room some years ago.

"Where I'm going to sleep, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay looked at him confused "I'm sleeping here with you?" Lindsay nodded smiling "And your father and brothers would not kill me for that?"

"Danny, we are grown ups! But if you don't want to sleep with me there's a bed in the attic or you can always sleep with one of my brothers." She said laughing.

"That's not funny, Montana" He passed her arms around her waist and pulled her closer "So what do we do now?" She kissed him softly at the beginning and then more passionately. They pull apart some seconds later. "I like the way you think but your mother is downstairs, Montana."

"That was just for thanking you for being here." Lindsay said looking him directly at his eyes. He grinned. "And now you are going to meet Socks!"

It's a short and filler chapter. In next one Danny would meet the brothers and father. If you have any ideas I could use some! REVIEW PLEASE! HUGS!


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own anything, only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Lindsay woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes and realised that she was lying in her bed in Montana, she turned around to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She stood up and went to the window. The first signs of spring were beginning to be visible. Confused she run to the bathroom and what she saw in the mirror scared her. Her hair was long and curled like before. Was all been a dream? Had she just imagined 6 months of a relationship with Danny? That couldn't be possible... A knock on the door turned her down to reality.

"Lindsay, hunnie, you should wake up. You have to check in at the hotel in Bozeman before noon and it's already 8 am."

Then everything come to her mind. She was in Montana for the trial against Daniel Cadence, the man that killed her friends. She needed to go to testify in Bozeman and she booked an hotel room because her parents house was 2 hours away from the city.

All was a dream. She dreamt a perfect relationship with the man he liked, a lot. The stress of the trial must had hit her hard. She packed her things, ate breakfast with her mother and drove to her hotel in Bozeman. When she reached her room she colapsed in bed. She had to testify early that afternoon and she wanted to dream again with Danny. That dream of last night made her sleep tight all night for the first time since she arrived to Montana. Somehow that dream brought her some peace. She decided to take a shower and get ready to go to the court. She went to eat something at the dinner near the police station where she used to work. There she run into Tom. He was her brother's Matt best friend and after the shooting Lindsay and him spent lot of time together. He was a cop in Bozeman then and when Lindsay was 19 they dated for more than 2 years. He was the only one that could give her some answers and she felt safe around him but she didn't love him and they broke up but they continued being really good friends and some years after Lindsay began to work with him.

"Linds! How are you?" Tom asked hugging her.

"Tommy! I'm fine thanks. How are you?" She said with a sad smile.

"I'm great. We caught him, Linds, I promised we would and we did it. I'm sorry that you have to testify but after that you would be able to move on. You deserve to be happy." Tommy said and hugged her again.

"Thanks Tommy. It means a lot. Would you be at the court this afternoon?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll try to be there, my shifts ends soon, but everybody wants to be there for you, Lindsay. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry. He is guilty. You just have to explain what you saw. I know it's tough but needed."

"Thanks again Tommy. I have to go now. See you!"

"Take care, Linds."

She began to walk. All the memories from that awful day hitting her hard. She got in the court and spoke with the prosecutor that told her that the trial was going fine. Then she felt an urge to call Danny, to just hear his voice to calm her but she remembered that she haven't talked to him in a long time and she hurt him some months ago and she couldn't make him pass through that now. She decided to return Stella's call she received some days ago. Stella was talking to her when Daniel Cadence was brought to the courtroom. Everything went blank. She couldn't hear anything Stella was telling her and when he smiled at her she froze. Stella's voice wake her up from her trance.

She couldn't end her statement. Her friends parents were there, their killer was there too. She began to cry and couldn't stop. When she reached her hotel room she collapsed in the bed and cried until she felt asleep. She woke up next morning took a quick shower and went to the courtroom again. She needed to finish her statement. She didn't feel the strength everybody told her she had. She wanted Daniel Cadence to pay for what he did but she was afraid to not be able to finish her declaration again. She was sitting in the stand again remembering what happened 10 years ago in that dinner. The tears were threatening her again when the courtroom door opened and she saw him.

She couldn't believe that Danny was there. He traveled near 2000 miles to see her, to be with her when she most needed him and after she had rejected him some months ago. Just like in her dream.

**THE END**

That's it LAST chapter! I needed to end this story because I didn't have any ideas to how continue it! Maybe it's not the best way but I wanted to completed.

Last paragraph, except last sentence, is the very first paragraph of the first chapter of this story!

I hope you liked it! PLEASE let me know what you thing. Reviews make me smile! Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
